


Rutt

by donskoi



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Loss, D/s, D/s elements, First Time, Frottage, Graphic Description, Graphic Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb wants to know 'why'. Ruvik does too, but to a much different question. Twisted conversations lead to sex on the floor. How unexpected. (Written before the Assignment and the Consequence, so details may vary from canon revealed in the DLC.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajelo-Draws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ajelo-Draws).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEN WOOO I LOVE YOU. MITE BE MORE we'll see how it goes.

Sebastian stands perfectly still, staring into the broken mirror. He is fucking sick of wandering around this place. He is sick to  _death_  of running and hiding. He ran out of whiskey hours ago, or days ago, or aeons ago, God knows how long he’s been trapped in this place. It’s getting to the point where he doesn’t remember what his house looks like. He can remember the smell of the bedroom, distantly, and he will never forget the smell of  _her_ — but what colour were her eyes, again?

In the tilted panes of the mirror he can see the darkness creeping up on him. The hallway behind him is impeded by the black mist as it crawls along the walls and floor and ceiling. Sebastian doesn’t move. It’s all about timing. He’s a very patient man, when it comes to catching psychos.

"What are you doing?"

He sounds genuinely curious. That’s good. Sebastian has gotten his attention.

In the cracks of the mirror a pair of eyes appear glowing in the darkness, following by a horribly scarred body. Wrapped in a jacket and hood, he looks much smaller than he is. But his face, with the ceaseless, hungry staring. The expressionless tilt of his mouth.

Sebastian waits for him to take two steps closer.

"What are you doing?" Ruvik repeats. He’s wondering why he’s stopped. Why he’s not running. Why he’s not panicking or shooting, even though his heart is pounding a million miles per minute. Sebastian doesn’t even bother to try and calm his racing heart down.

"Why me?" He says, finally turning around. He regards Ruvik cooly, rubbing a hand down his stubbly jaw, like they’re in an interrogation room. Except, Sebastian isn’t intimidating anybody here.

Ruvik tilts his head, just a fraction of a centimetre, but Sebastian catches it.

"Why are you showing  _me_  all this?” Sebastian continues. “Why do I get ringside seats to your freakshow?”

Ruvik’s lips twitch into something that could have been a smile, once. “What makes you think you’re so special?”

Sebastian glares, taking Ruvik’s bluff. He shifts his legs to stand wider apart when barbed wires try to sneakily entrap his ankles.

"Maybe I want to trick you into feeling sorry for me," Ruvik says then. "Maybe deep down, I just want someone to understand. Maybe, because I know so much about your own freakshow, I thought it fair for you to see mine. Maybe I relate to you, ‘Seb’."

"Then why would you try and kill me?" Sebastian asks.

"Maybe because I know you’ll survive."

That’s not the answer he expects. Sebastian grits his teeth and crosses his arms again. The broken mirror hums behind him. Just beyond the fractured glass is a place Ruvik can’t go, for whatever reason, a safe place for Seb whenever this little chat goes sour.

"What’s wrong?" Ruvik asks. "No more questions?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Sebastian snaps, but before he can so much as glower Ruvik is in front of him.

"Your  _God_ ,” he whispers. Sebastian steps away instinctively, away from those fingers caressing his face, and his back hits the mirror. He can almost feel Ruvik’s frustration and anger as he narrowly escapes the barbed wire clutching at his legs. Ruvik’s nails dig into his cheeks at the last second, leaving shallow cuts in their wake as he is yanked away, a little something to remember him by.

As if Sebastian needs any help with that.

Later, Sebastian is wandering down the blood-soaked halls and his boots are squelching under his feet against the carpet. His gun is out, he could use about five showers and sixteen bottles of Jack, and Ruvik’s cryptic half-answers keep circling his head. He hasn’t seen the brat again, only monsters and shadows and the insides of God knows who. ‘Brat’— Ruvik isn’t much younger than Sebastian is— but really, what  _else_  can you call such a fucking— Sebastian wants to go home, very badly. But that’s not an option,  _is it_ , he snaps at himself, putting the strength back into his shoulders.

He needs to find Joseph and Kidman, he needs to find Leslie or the doctor or  _anyone_ who is still aliv--

Something flickers in the corner of his eye and he breaks into an instinctive run. He doesn’t get far. Wires tangle around his feet and trip him, sending him crashing to the floor. A heavy weight lands on his back and rushes all of the air out of his lungs.

"My turn to ask questions." Ruvik sounds happy, for once. Like the wolf with his jaws around the fox’s tail.

But Sebastian is wider and stronger, and uses it to his advantage. He bucks, dislodging Ruvik immediately, who flashes out of existence for a brief second. Seb is able to scramble onto his back, hands on his gun, before Ruvik re-appears and grabs his wrist. Sebastian’s fingers hit the trigger automatically, sending two shots uselessly into the ceiling. With a shout of pain his wrist cracks in Ruvik’s grip and he drops the gun. It hits the soggy carpet with silence as Sebastian is pinned back.

Ruvik straddles his hips. Cold dread and red-hot fear mingle in Sebastian’s belly but does not appear for a moment on his face. His wrists are quickly bound in barbed wire. He can feel the blood in the carpet soaking into the back of his shirt and his pants. It’s cold and clammy against his skin.

"How are you going to survive this time?" Ruvik asks. He sounds like he actually wants to know.

"I’ll figure something out," Sebastian assures him.

"Perhaps." His hands now free, Ruvik places them delicately onto Sebastian’s chest, as if keeping his balance.

"Now," Ruvik says, softly, like they’re just conversing over tea. "Why won’t you  _stop_   _interfering_?”

"Interfering with what?" Sebastian asks. "You still haven’t told me." Ruvik doesn’t like that. He scowls minutely and the barbed wires around Sebastian’s arms tighten just slightly. Sebastian doesn’t give him a reaction.

"I should just kill you," Ruvik says, mostly to himself. "Why won’t you just die like all the others."

It’s not a question but Sebastian finds himself answering anyway. “Maybe because you know I’ll survive,” he says, cheekily as he can, shoving his words right back into his face. Ruvik frowns.

"That’s…" he starts, but sounds hesitant. He seems to get lost in puzzled thought for a moment as his lips thin into a single line. Sebastian bucks suddenly, trying to dislodge him while he’s distracted. But Ruvik manages to stay on, though he lets out a gasp— its the most dishevelled Sebastian has ever seen him in their limited ( _ha_ ) time of knowing one another. His fingers dig into Sebastian’s shirt to remain balanced and he glares down at his captive. Sebastian doesn’t give up. He bucks his hips again and arches his back, managing to get Ruvik off-balance. The barbed wires dig into his forearms but he ignores the pain, bending his legs, creating a stronger base for himself. But Ruvik just scowls at him, his legs tightening around Sebastian’s hips, and more wires encircle his shins. They pull taut and yank his legs apart, knocking him off balance and putting Ruvik more firmly back into control.

"Stop that," Ruvik says, annoyed, and Sebastian barks a laugh at him.

"How’m I supposed to survive then?" he asks, slightly breathless from his struggles.

"Maybe I won’t kill you."

"Maybe? That’s pretty weak. What else could you want to do, huh?"

"Ask questions," Ruvik says, but he sounds unsure, like there’s something else bothering at the back of his mind. Sebastian knows a weak point when he sees one, and he latches onto it in desperation.

"What’s wrong," he says. "You caught me, but you don’t even know what you want to do with me?"

Ruvik blinks for the first time in a long while and the uncertainty and confusion in his evil little eyes is enough.

"Oh," Sebastian says. "I see."

"See what?"

"It’s alright, you know," Sebastian continues like he hadn’t been interrupted. "What you’re feeling is—"

Ruvik snaps his hand down, covering Sebastian’s mouth with an angry scowl. “You’re irritating,” he says, but Sebastian is, for the first time, seeing colour rush its way into Ruvik’s pale cheeks. He’s embarrassed.  _He’s actually embarrassed_. Sebastian chuckles into the dirty hand covering his lips, surprised at how relieving it is, to see some sort of human in this monster. To feel like he’s won something, anything, even if it’s as little as teasing.

Fucking shit. He could really use a drink. But a plan starts to formulate in his mind as he takes in the uncomfortable shifting of the brat sitting on him.

"You don’t know what you’re talking about," Ruvik hisses, breaking the silence suddenly.

Sebastian chuckles again. “I know more about it than you,” he says, muffled into Ruvik’s hand. “From what I’ve seen around here—”

"I’ll kill you," Ruvik’s breathing grows heavy, his eyes light up with some insane fire, and he bares his broken teeth. "I’ll kill you if you say one more word,  _Seb_.”

So Sebastian falls quiet. Though his stomach flips, he commits to his new plan and just arches his hips up lightly, pressing himself against Ruvik’s ass. The monster flinches, his eyes go wide, and he has to grab Sebastian’s shirt again to stay balanced. He grips so tight his knuckles go bloodless white, even more so than usual, and the fabric tears a little.

Though his his mouth is free, Sebastian just stares silently. He repeats the movement, making Ruvik’s eyes go even wider. A little gasp peels from between his pale lips as Sebastian doesn’t stop. His body is already reacting— no doubt Ruvik can feel it. And he lets it happen, determined and settled in his mind.

"Ha—" Ruvik makes a soft noise and presses down, meeting Sebastian’s hips instinctively. "What are you  _doing_ —”

Has Ruvik ever wanted someone in this way before? Sebastian finds himself wondering. Has the brat ever stopped experimenting long enough to consider sex? He looks completely out of his depth, but through their pants Sebastian can feel his warm ass grinding down onto him. He’s definitely interested.

"Go on," Sebastian whispers, sensing that it’s safe to talk now. "Do what feels right."

It’s like a beast being released from a cage. Ruvik’s mouth descends upon his, hot and terrifying and sharp. The kiss is violent, blood leaking from both lips as they bite and snarl and lick. His shirt is torn open and those hands latch onto his skin like hungry spiders.  Sebastian allows Ruvik to take control, relaxing into the sensations, trying to keep his head clear. Ruvik’s mouth tastes like blood and meat. Sebastian closes his eyes, remembers to breathe, and settles his stomach. Whatever it takes to survive, but he doesn’t want to enjoy it. He does anyway.

When Ruvik’s exploring hands get to his pants he swears into the other man’s mouth, already achingly hard. Ruvik moans— _fuck, that’s a beautiful sound_ — and grinds their bodies together even harder. Sebastian wants his hands free for two distinctly different reasons, but it’s not time for that yet. So he submits to Ruvik, allows him to continue on as he pleases, leaving bites all over his skin. He can’t help the grunts and groans of pain and pleasure that etch their way out of his throat. Their kisses make little  _smacks_  as they part and meet again. One of Ruvik’s hands tangle into Sebastian’s slicked-back hair, tilting his head just the way he wants it to gain better access to his mouth. The kisses are wet and heated, all tongue and teeth and groping hands.

Ruvik moves on much faster than Sebastian thought him capable of. He pulls Sebastian’s cock out and rubs it, making the other man’s eyes roll up and stutter a deep moan. Something slick (Sebastian does  _not_  want to know what it is) seems to secrete from Ruvik’s palms, wetting his dick and surrounding it in blissful, burning heat.

"Gonna come if you keep this up," Sebastian gasps.

"Not yet." Ruvik sounds smug. So he does know something about sex, after all. At the very least, he knows the technicalities of it. Sebastian is hit with the image of a teenage Ruvik studying sex like he would anything else, noting and memorizing the details of copulation without ever thinking it really important. "Be a good pet…"

Sebastian scowls at the statement but bucks into Ruvik’s hands just the same.

"Maybe I’ll keep you," Ruvik can’t seem to stop himself from talking now, with an overexcited edge to his voice that he can’t contain. "Should I, hm? Keep you chained up in here? Just for me? Would you like that, Seb?"

"Fuck you," Sebastian groans.

"I hope you keep that fire," Ruvik sounds like he’s already making plans to ‘keep’ Sebastian. "I do so enjoy it— hmm—" he kisses the other man again. Sebastian can feel him shaking.

"Untie my God damn hands," Sebastian grunts. Ruvik chuckles and shakes his head, before sitting upright and undoing his slacks. No underwear, of course, and Sebastian winces at what he sees. Nothing between his legs but a mess of burnt flesh. And the burns travel farther down, along his legs as he nearly rips his own pants off.

And then— Sebastian can’t stop himself from convulsing in pleasure as Ruvik guides his slicked cock up, into his hole. He sits on it, taking it deeper and deeper, breathing harshly through his nose and his expression some cross between ecstasy and agony.

"Fuck," Sebastian grunts, "Ohhhh, fuck, that’s fucking tight—"

When his hips are flush to Ruvik’s ass he inspects the other man’s face, feeling him throbbing and adjusting around his cock. Ruvik seems overwhelmed already, his cheeks flushed bright red now, his nails scoring deep, painful lines down Sebastian’s chest. The only noises Ruvik seems to be able to make are little wordless gasps as he merely attempts to move.

"Take…" Sebastian wants to say  _take your time_  but  _FUCK_ , he needs the brat to start moving. He bucks his hips up and the other man lets out a gasp as the sensation strikes up his entire body.

"Didn’t—" Ruvik stammers. "Didn’t think it’d feel this  _good_ —” he shifts and both of them moan in unison at the feeling. “How— intriguing— is it just you, I wonder, or— or— ah…” his muttering breaks down into wanton whimpers as he shifts his hips again. He starts doing it in rhythm, pulling up just a little, nudging the head of Sebastian’s cock up against— oh yes  _right there_!

"Untie my God damn hands!" Sebastian is already throbbing with desperation to come, and everything in the world is forgotten in the wake of his absolute need to touch. Ruvik pants, quickening his pace, staring down into his eyes before he feels the barbed wires around his wrists loosen. He immediately reaches and grabs Ruvik’s thin little hips, grinding him down onto his cock. The pleasure gets so intense that Ruvik’s voice seems to break into static and his hands fade from existence for a half-second. Then he goes back to clenching Sebastian’s shirt and riding him, all words and curiosity lost to sensation.

"Yes," Sebastian grunts, " _Fuck_ yes, fuck yes,  _fuck_ —”

"You’re mine," Ruvik gasps. "Oooh, you’re all mine, I’m going to keep you on a  _leash_ —”

"You can— hnnf— you can fucking  _try_ —” Sebastian grinds him down again, and the air around Ruvik’s body glitches into unspeakable colours. Sebastian is dazzled the beauty of it. He pushes up and slams Ruvik down harder, if only to make him do it again, and again, and again.

With a startled gasp and eyes squeezed shut Ruvik comes. His sweet ass clenches so tight that Sebastian follows just after, manhandling the limp Ruvik into his arms and bucking into him wildly. He groans, relishing the afterglow, a smirk tugging at his lips. Ruvik shudders against his chest, face pressed into Sebastian’s neck, panting like he’d run for miles.

There was certainly some sort of plan, Sebastian recalls, but he has no idea what it was. Orgasm tingles through him as he catches his breath, trying desperately to remember what he was going to do after this. But he feels so warm and pleasant, despite hugging a psychopathic murderer to his chest. Ruvik doesn’t say anything, just shivers in his arms.

"Intriguing," Sebastian comments breathlessly, mimicking Ruvik from earlier. "I have deduced that you make some pretty cute noises—"

"Be quiet," Ruvik grumbles. "Or I’ll punish you."

"Scary," Sebastian says. He tilts Ruvik’s face up, pulling him into another kiss, this one much softer than the others. Ruvik near melts in his arms, distracted as Sebastian lifts him off his soft cock. He sits up, keeps kissing the brat as he tucks himself away and does up his pants. Ruvik is gasping against his mouth, fingers embedding into Sebastian’s hair, and he wonders how long it’s been since Ruvik has legitimately felt relaxed and at ease. The barbed wires have all but melted away.

"Have to go," Sebastian says, before suddenly pushing Ruvik away. Ruvik lands on his ass, eyes wide, mouth still open, legs spread. Sebastian grabs his gun and runs for it, heading back towards the closest broken mirror he knows.

Behind him, Ruvik screams angrily. “I’ll kill you!” It echoes all down the hall after Sebastian as he runs. But Seb just smirks, pretty confident as he replies,

"No you won’t."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot without porn?! What is this, what is wrong with me. Hints of Joseb too?! what the FUC  
> The next chapter will have more porn in it. I pinky swear. And maybe some sadness.

After a disturbing rest for the sake of his sanity Sebastian keeps moving, and he doesn't once see Ruvik again. But he can feel the bastard, feel him, in the back of his mind and, God help him, on top of him and moaning and he really needs to stop thinking about what happened.

It's in the apocalyptic remains of the city that he finds Joseph. He's not physically wounded, but he's clutching his head. Sebastian kneels before him and cradles his face, trying to get his dazed eyes to focus.

"Joseph," he says, and the relief rises his voice to something like happiness. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know--" But he gags before he can finish talking. Seb's guts tighten with worry for his partner.

"Come on," he murmurs, lifting Joseph up by the arm. "Come on, Joseph. We're gonna get you out of here."

"I don't feel very well," Joseph comments idly, giving Seb a wry smile. "I don't know how much farther I can go."

"All the way, partner. We're getting out of here."

And so they carry on. Joseph leans heavily on Sebastian's shoulder and his body is too hot and weak and limp against him. Sebastian keeps one strong arm looped around Joseph's thin waist, with the other he holds Joseph's hand strung over his shoulder. The human contact is like a breath of fresh air. The only person he'd touched in-- what, _years_? Had been Ruvik. And now he is touching Joseph, and he is perfectly happy with that. They've worked together long enough to be comfortable around one another. And Joseph's cute face never really hurt--

\-- Sebastian nearly slaps himself for thinking about something like that while blood still stains Joseph's lips crimson.  He shakes his head and growls, leading to Joseph giving him a questioning look.

God damn Ruvik. This is all that monster's fault. The pain, the arousal, Sebastian hasn't thought about sex in ages and suddenly now it's almost all he's consumed with. The urge to mate again is strong-- what else can you call such a raw instinct? It's almost as strong as his will to survive. Despite everything, he wants to live, and he wants Joseph to live, too. Kidman too, if he can find her. And little Leslie, the innocent kid who doesn't deserve any of this. Who probably doesn't really understand what's going on. Thinking about that kid being lost and scared and alone out here cools his loins somewhat and helps to clear his head.

Joseph, Kidman, and Leslie. He'd like to save all three if he can.

"Like you couldn't save Lilly?"

It's Ruvik's voice and he immediately spins. Joseph ends up slammed against a wall, crying out in pain as his ribs hit the brick. Sebastian has his gun out, eyes darting the alleyway, looking for the source.

"Fuck you," Sebastian says. Even if he can't see Ruvik, that doesn't mean he's not there. "Don't say her name. I'll kill you if you do."

There's no answer. Sebastian keeps aiming, breathing hard through his nose, anger boiling his blood again. That's one thing Ruvik has proven to be _really_ good at: getting under someone's skin. Getting under Sebastian's skin in particular. Two can play at that game.

"Like you couldn't save Laura," Sebastian snaps. The air around him thickens perceptively, but still, Ruvik does not show himself.

"Was _he_ here?" Joseph asks, gasping and clutching at his side.

"He's been following me around," Sebastian says, putting his gun away at last. "Annoying prick. Sorry," he sighs. Instead of supporting Joseph he just picks him straight up. Joseph splutters in embarrassment as he's hauled up, bridal style, into Sebastian's arms.

"It'll be quicker this way," Sebastian says, "and less straining on you."

"I can _walk_ ," Joseph says, his cheeks going bright red.

"Later you can. Just rest for now." Sebastian himself certainly isn't at the top of his game but he doesn't do all those daily pull-ups for nothing. Joseph is light, anyway.

"What if you need to fight?" Joseph asks, still squirming.

"I'll just drop you. Hope you don't mind."

"Ha, ha," Joseph mutters. "I doubt that'd be any less good for me than walking." His gloved hands curl up in Sebastian's shirt, and he frowns. "What happened to your shirt? And your vest?"

Sebastian clears his throat. "Some asshole," he says. "It doesn't matter."

Oh, Ruvik does not like that. Sebastian smirks. He can feel the glare on the back of his neck intensifying. He probably shouldn't taunt the other man, but again, it's the feeling of winning something. Anything.

_Even as small as teasing. Ruvik's nails digging into his skin, leaving marks behind. Ruvik's deep voice moaning in pleasure. Sebastian wants to make him_ beg _for it._

Sebastian's smirk fades and he tries to focus again on getting his partner out of here alive. Stop thinking about sex, he tells himself (and his cock), focus on getting out alive. Stop thinking about _Ruvik_.

_Especially don't think about that dream you had while catnapping. Seriously, do_ not _think about it._

"You dreamt about me?" Ruvik asks, voice whispering right into Sebastian's ear. "How sweet."

"Fuck you," Sebastian replies. Joseph gives him another look.

"Are you feeling alright?" Joseph asks. "You've been acting strange."

"I'm fine. Or at least I will be, once I get out of this hellhole and--"

"--into your liquor cabinet?" Joseph mutters.

"Now is not the time."

"Mm."

"Fuck, I could go for a drink right now."

"And a cigarette?"

"Don't remind me."

Joseph sighs and straightens his glasses. He's already a little less pale than he was before Sebastian started to carry him.

Sebastian makes his way across dilapidated streets and through damaged buildings carefully, not really knowing if he's headed in the right direction. He could be taking Joseph into the ninth circle of Hell and he'd never realize it until it's too late. He and Joseph bicker once or twice about which way is probably north, and where Beacon Memorial is in relation to it, but neither of them really know. Meanwhile, he tells Joseph about how he'd almost killed Kidman and how she'd almost shot him and locked him in a room. He tells Joseph about what he saw of the doctor, what he'd said about Leslie and Ruvik both, before being squashed like a bug. Knowing what he did now, it was hard for Sebastian to feel any sort of regret about that incident. He'd been supplying Ruvik's 'science' for years. Fucker.

"So this Leslie seems to be the key," Joseph concludes. "Ruvik is after him, and the doctor was trying to use him to-- 'get out'. Whatever that means."

"I don't even know anymore," Sebastian grunts. He steps over some debris with difficulty. "Whether this is real or not--"

"It can't be."

"Then how the fuck is this all...?" Sebastian sighs. "Fuck it, I don't care."

"So simple," Ruvik whispers behind them, chastising Sebastian for daring to think so narrowly.

"Whatever," Sebastian says, a little too loudly. "We're getting out of here." And then, unexpectedly even to himself, he fumbles his face forward and presses a light kiss to Joseph's forehead. It's a protective gesture, though his tired brain races with the eroticism inherent. Joseph doesn't know how to react, but Ruvik does immediately.

Sebastian is bowled over by a sudden force behind him, dropping Joseph to the ground and sending them both rolling. Joseph cries out in pain and Sebastian grunts against the dirt as a heavy foot lands on the back of his head. He can hear Ruvik's angry breathing from above him.

"Sebastian!" Joseph calls out, and there's the sound of him pulling out his pistol. Sebastian can imagine him aiming it at Ruvik, eyes darting between them. Ruvik, however, only has angry eyes for Seb.

"Get off of me," Sebastian says. Ruvik responds by grinding his heel in, forcing his face into the dirt.

A gunshot rings out and hurts Sebastian's ears. Ruvik disappears from existence and he scrambles up to his feet. He's halfway to helping Joseph stand when Ruvik reappears. And the expression on his face is something twisted and nightmarish. There's no hint of a smug smile or sadistic smirk. There's just pure fury, fueled by what Sebastian can only describe as jealousy. His hands are twitching, like he doesn't know whether to grab Seb and kiss him or grab Seb and _strangle_ him.

Sebastian laughs outright, probably the worst thing he could do, but he can't help it. Joseph looks at him like he's insane and Ruvik's eyes just spark with even more hatred.

"Go on," he says to Joseph. "Get out of here. Find Leslie and Kidman. I'll catch up with you."

"Wh--" Joseph stammers, eyes wide and face once again pale. "What are you--"

"I'll buy you time," Sebastian whispers, so low Joseph almost doesn't hear it, and hopefully Ruvik doesn't either. Then he says, to Ruvik, "Still haven't killed me yet."

"I haven't even tried," Ruvik says dryly.

With one hand Sebastian shoves at Joseph, trying to get him to move. Ruvik's eyes focus on the added contact and narrow. Before his attention can turn fully to Joseph Sebastian steps in front of his partner, blocking him from view. "Go!" He hisses, making it an order.

Joseph obeys at last, limping away as quickly as he can. Ruvik steps forward as if to follow but Sebastian distracts him with a well-timed tug on his tie.

"Well?" Sebastian asks. "If you're not gonna kill me, what do you plan on doing with me?"

God, please let Joseph be too far away to hear that. But as soon as he thinks it, Ruvik gets a cryptic little smile, and he raises his hand. Joseph is returned to them in an instant, yelling as barbed wire snaps around his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the spot.

"Let him go!" Sebastian shouts but Ruvik's smile widens.

"Give me what I want and I will," he says.

"I was going to," Sebastian hopes that Joseph doesn't catch the innuendo here. "Just--"

"That's not what I want." Ruvik clenches his hand and more barbed wires surround Joseph but hang in the air, as if waiting to strike. Joseph pants, glancing between them as Ruvik approaches Sebastian. He cups Sebastian's cheeks, running his fingers over the sharp angles of his jaw, and his expression is soft and almost proud.

"You're mine," Ruvik says, and Joseph can certainly hear that. "Say it."

When Sebastian hesitates, Ruvik's left eye twitches and the barbed wires clink together as they curl around Joseph to squeeze the life out of him.

"I'm yours!" He barks, holding out his hands. "I'm fucking yours, okay?" Sebastian lets the words tumble out of him, eyes frantically darting over Ruvik's smug face. "Let him go. I already said it."

"Say it again," Ruvik murmurs, stroking the back of his hand down Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian lets out a long-suffering sigh, shutting his eyes and leaning in. "I'm yours," he says.

Ruvik grabs his lapels and yanks him into a heated kiss, arching his body into the taller man's and letting out a beautiful moan. It lasts approximately ten seconds, during which Joseph is probably wondering _what the_ _fuck am I seeing?!_ Then Sebastian is shoved backwards and he falls, Ruvik on top of him still, but he doesn't hit the ground. Instead his back hits a plush mattress, covered in dusty sheets.

They've been relocated to a bedroom in the manor, no doubt Ruvik's own. "Where's Joseph?" he asks immediately.

"I let him go," Ruvik says. "He's free to find your Kidman and little Leslie.  It won't do any of them much good, but..." Ruvik's smirk is mischievous. "The more you, ah, _distract_ me here, the more time you'll _buy_ for them, Seb."

Sebastian really can't fucking believe this brat. "You're a psychopath," He grumbles. He uses his strength to flip them over, pinning Ruvik onto his back against the soft blankets. "A sick--" He pins Ruvik's skinny wrists down with one hand and opens his jacket with the other. "--twisted--" He nips at Ruvik's chin, feeling the younger man shiver underneath him at the sensation. "--evil--"

"Oh please," Ruvik snaps and rolls his eyes. "Spare me the-- _ah_!" Sebastian has found a soft spot on the side of Ruvik's neck and suckles. Ruvik's hips jerk in response and his legs spread underneath Sebastian. Seb gets between them, hooking one around his waist, already losing himself in the feeling of a hot body writhing against his. Before he can control or contain himself Sebastian kisses him, smacking their lips together and tangling their tongues. Ruvik arches up against him, tries to free his hands, but Sebastian has none of it. He dominates the kiss, sending Ruvik careening into breathy whimpers as Sebastian's hips press flush against Ruvik's ass.

Meanwhile come the flutters and folding of clothes being tossed to the floor amidst soft groans of desire, the rough scrap of scars on skin, and the wet obscenities of their long-lasting kiss. Sebastian eventually has to free Ruvik's hands from his grip, and long fingers immediately relieve Sebastian of the  tatters of his shirts. He moans again when he feels Sebastian's bare chest, threading through the curls of hair and lightly scratching at his nipples. Sebastian is beautifully built and whole under his uneven palms, making Ruvik wonder at the fine human specimen he's been able to capture and claim.

He lets out a breathy moan of Sebastian's name. Sebastian swallows it, focused and determined and, fuck, loving every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I accidentally lied about the porn. There's no porn in this chapter. But there is a lot of sadness. Warnings apply for violent grief, mental breakdowns, alcoholism, vomiting, and graphic description of violence/burning to death. TEW stuff. To be honest, I'm not sure about this chapter. I hope you like it.

Sebastian wakes up to sunshine on his legs and a breeze through his hair. There's a warm body in his arms and he feels like he should be confused. He should wonder at who he's holding, he should have forgotten who he had fucked for hours, or at least, his mind should try to block it out. But it doesn't, even though it feels like he should be mistaking Ruvik for Myra. And he feels so guilty about it. Like he's betrayed her. But she'd understand, she'd want him to survive. Hell, she would've asked to join in. Thinking about that threesome makes him chuckle quietly. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Enjoyed yourself that much, did you?"

"I'm imagining your head at end of my shotgun," Sebastian replies without looking.

"Hmmph. Everything you say sounds freudian."

Sebastian doesn't reply but the expression on his face conveys his disgust enough.

The body next to him shuffles and the weight on the bed shifts.  "You fell asleep." Ruvik's tone is accusing.

Sebastian cracks an eye open. Ruvik is leaning on his elbow over him, scowling at him, but it's more like pouting. There's a window next to the bed where from the sunshine flutters through just as lazily as the blood through Sebastian's veins.

"The joys of getting older," he says, stretching his naked body across the bed and listening to his bones creak. His muscles protest, sore as they are. He sits up and Ruvik follows him. They appear to be in a cabin-type bedroom, with wooden walls and floors and a gaudy carpet. A television from the 60s in the corner, two doors, one leading out, one leading into an en suite. The bed is massive, takes up most of the room, and is covered in thick white blankets. Through the open window, Sebastian can see endless fields of sunflowers and a blue sky.

"Where are we?" He asks. Ruvik wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist, humming into his shoulder.

"My happy place," he says, sounding hesitant. Like he's unsure if he even wants Seb to know about it.

"Your what?" Unfortunately, the concept is entirely lost on his guest.

"The place I feel safest." Ruvik's explanation is grumbled against skin, barely heard above his own breathing.

Sebastian continues to look out the window. "Nice," he comments.  "You take murder breaks while you're here?" He feels Ruvik roll his eyes against his shoulder.

"I've never killed anyone here, no. I've never even brought anyone here before."

"I'm fucking honoured." Sebastian swings out of bed with a grunt and reaches for his pants. Ruvik doesn't stop him, surprisingly enough. He barely gets them done up and buckled, barely gets the "So what now?" out of his mouth, when he hears the swing of a door opening in an adjoining room and voices. Feminine voices, certainly, two of them, and the unexpected guests give him pause. From the bed, Ruvik watches him, holding his breath and waiting.

"Good morning!" A familiar voice calls. "There's pancakes for breakfast! Or are you two _still_ in bed?" There's a gentle knock on the bedroom door and Sebastian doesn't have time to reach for his shirt before it opens. In walks a beautiful young woman, probably in her late teens, with long black hair and bright blue eyes and a red dress. It's Laura, just as Ruvik remembers her. Sebastian is near gutted as that pretty face laughs at them, calls them lazy and perverted, before demanding that they "join us" "this instant". She spins like a graceful dancer, all long limbs and slender bones, leaving the door open behind her. She disappears down the hall and around a corner.

And... there is that other female voice. Much higher pitched. Greeting Laura from the kitchen with giggles and asking for strawberries with her pancakes. She loves strawberries.

"I know, I know," Laura's cheerful laugh echoes down the hall, "Of course you can."

Sebastian turns slowly and makes immediate eye contact with Ruvik. He's sat up, looking small and fragile with all his burns amongst the blankets and his unusual expression of insecurity.

"This is my world," he repeats. "I can make anything I want happen."

A happy shriek from the kitchen. The smell of cooking batter.

"Anything," Sebastian whispers. His heart slams heavily against his ribcage.

"You and I both want to get out. I can help you, you can help me. And I thought..." Ruvik trails off. His grey eyes shift from Sebastian's face to the door, towards the kitchen.

Sebastian can't stand it anymore. He marches out of the bedroom, down the hall and around the corner. His heart hammers in his ears and his brain is whispering that this _,_ whatever it is he's thinking of, it's not possible, no matter if this is Ruvik's world or not, it goes against nature and everything he's ever known to be the law of life. That little girl giggles again, Laura is teasing her pigtails, but it's nothing, _nothing_ , compared to the sunshine that alights her face when she sees Sebastian.

"Papi!" She cries, teetering around Laura, going from zero to sixty like only a young child can. She reaches for him and Sebastian's legs collapse . He doesn't even register his knees hitting the floor, just yanks her into his arms with a wretched and utterly broken sob. Laura watches them with a bemused expression, hands on the back of a chair in the middle of this rustic, picturesque kitchen.

"Oh my God." It's all he can say, hushed in a whisper like he's actually praying for this to be real. "Oh my God. Oh my God."

She whines loudly, protesting the tight squeeze of his arms. Out of instinct he lets up, holding her back, looking at her. Her mother's black eyes and black curly hair, just as he remembers. His own skintone and eye shape. Lips that are a beautiful mix of both of them.

"Lilly." It comes out as a croak. Then he wraps her up again, crushing her against him, feeling her squawk against him. "My baby, my baby, my baby--"

"Papi!" She struggles out of his grip and takes a step back. Then she tilts her head, touches his cheeks, running rampant with silent tears. Her hands are so small and warm against his frozen skin and stubbled jaw.

He stares. He could stare forever. She's _alive_. She's breathing. She's alive and breathing and alive and breathing and smiling at him, confused, wondering why he's so upset. But. No. He. He's in so much agony his teeth are humming. His heart is a lifeless. He doesn't. He can't stop crying. She isn't real. He can't look at her anymore. It hurts to stare at her. It hurts. He glances at Laura. She smiles, but all he sees is the monster with too many arms. And that just makes this so much more surreal, so fucking _disgusting_. Fuck. What the fuck. _Ruvik_. Standing behind him, dressed now, bare feet creaking against the floor. How. Dare. He.

He stands, turns his back to the both of the girls, chest heaving as he faces Ruvik in the doorway.

"Stop this." He barks it through his teeth, eyes mad, whole body trembling like a volcano about to blow.

"I thought this might convince you," Ruvik says, a touch awkwardly. "I--"

Sebastian doesn't have the thought process to wait for words. He doesn't have the stability to even understand what Ruvik is trying to say. He just slams Ruvik against the wall, exerting every bit of force in his wild muscles, breathing like a rabid animal and screaming, shouting, begging for this to _stop_.

Lilly is crying and wailing but she's not real. Not here. Not real.

"What is 'real'?" Ruvik asks, voice barely above a murmur, allowing Sebastian to haul him against the wall time and again. "What makes this Lilly or Laura any less real than those we lost?"

" _Make it stop_!" Sebastian insists. His head feels like its been steeped in boiling liquid. His brain pounds with his pulse. "I'll fucking kill you, make it stop, how dare you you fucking son of a bitch--" and on and one he carries. He rants and screams and slams Ruvik back against the wall, wanting nothing short of his murder.

Just like that, there's silence. The sunshine is gone, so is the smell of pancakes and sunflowers. All is replaced with a dark and dingy... Ruvik's room again. Sebasatian lets the other man go, slide down to his feet, as he collapses into a heap. Reality, the joke that it is, sets in. Sebastian holds his head in his hands.

_What have I done?_

God forgive him. Lilly forgive him.

_What have I done?_

_My baby in my arms and I gave her up._

_notREAL she wasn't real_

"What is real?" Ruvik asks again, but only in Sebastian's head. The Ruvik-in-the-room remains, as ever, a silent observer to Sebastian's breakdown. 

The question haunts him as he proceeds to destroy the room in search of a drink. Just one bottle, or even one shot, there has to be _something_ , he knows this room is hiding alcohol, somewhere in the depths of the walls and bed and desk and bookshelves and he will find it. He needs it. He needs it so bad he tastes blood and bile in his mouth. He claws at the grimy wallpaper and howls, feeling that his bones are about to break free from his corpse.

There has to be something, _something_ , anything, something to chug down to make his brain stop gnashing, and his heart stop failing, like he's standing on the edge of. Nothing. Just like there is in this room. No drinks, nothing. No emotions, nothing.

No Lilly, nothing. Nothing good left. Only the smell and taste of ash clogging his throat.

_I had my baby in my arms and I refused_

_Lilly was alive and I killed her again_

Ruvik watches, completely fascinated. By the time Sebastian stops screaming and collapses on the floor in the midst the wreckage... well. Ruvik is enchanted. This is pain he thought only he had experienced, pain he thought was borne by himself alone. And yet here lies Sebastian Castellanos, no one special or above intelligence or burnt and he is haunted just the same.

Haunted by the same imagery as Ruvik, no less. In Sebastian's dreams he sees a burning house, hears the wood cracking and collapsing and snapping. Hears his baby screaming, alone and afraid, for her daddy. Screaming like Laura, burning alive in her bed, all alone and Sebastian vomits with the thought of his daughter dying in pain. He can smell the burning hair and burning skin and burning sunflowers and burning hay. He feels the bones in his ankles snap. He hears her screaming. He can smell her burning.

Ruvik can't breathe. He slumps against the wall and attempts to gasp down air as every single one of his scars begins to _a c h e_ . Like barbed wire, dragging through his rotting skin, peeling it back, digging into muscle and sinew, jagged metal biting into his very bones and setting them ablaze all over again.

Broken body, broken heart, but Sebastian's body never reflected the devastation he felt inside. Not until he was drunk. But no drinks now, and look at him go. Ruvik can't tell where his own agony begins and Sebastian's ends. Laura and Lilly mesh hazily, lost in the fires, screaming, screaming, _she won't stop screaming_ , and Ruvik is screaming too.

Ruvik loses himself in the memories, his own and Sebastian's, mixed together in a vat of blood and meat. But he is not consumed; he instead consumes _them_ , takes _them_ , grinds them into ashes and breathes them in. He's strong enough for that, at least.

Sebastian's body is well through a seizure by the time Ruvik comes back to himself. He grits his teeth and staggers to his knees-- somehow he'd ended up on the floor-- and grabs Sebastian's wrist.

It's not kindness that prompts him to do what follows next. It's a cold and bitter longing for silence.

Sebastian's breathing calms. Instead of a fire, he sees smoke. Instead of screaming, he sees sleeping. His body relaxes and he slumps against the floor. His eyes are still open. Foam crinkles at the corner of his mouth. He listens.

 _She didn't burn,_ Ruvik tells him. _She was asleep. She breathed in the smoke and it killed her quietly, peacefully, painlessly. She fell asleep into death and dreamt about fields of sunflowers._ And then, because he is a selfish, selfish man and he needs it: _She and Laura are together, in a place without pain._

And blessed silence. Sebastian loses consciousness immediately, just slumps into the void where he can't even feel relief. But his dreams are quieter now, softer, and Ruvik tentatively places himself into them before he can stop it. He'd never thought of himself as a romantic, but these circumstances are...

Ruvik pushes Sebastian's unconscious body away, leaning against the wall and catching his breath. He'd known from the start that linking minds together would be dangerous, but he hadn't thought it could be dangerous for him. He thought he'd be above the petty squabbles of the normal mind. Pain is something he is very used to enduring, and the physiological paper cuts of the average human being are _nothing_.

But, he realizes, looking at Sebastian and watching him breathe. He hadn't expected _this_. He hadn't accounted for one Detective Castellanos, suffering from loss so akin to his own that their pain even tastes the same. It's still there, on the tip of his tongue, a flavour he could never describe. In his studies and research he'd encountered the very colours of existence, the fabric of being, and he thought nothing could surprise him anymore.

But he feels... empathy? Perhaps. He tries to deconstruct the emotion, bare it down into something he can understand. Perhaps not empathy. He doesn't really care that Sebastian has been through so much pain. No, what he cares about is that Sebastian _could_ care about _Ruvik's_  pain, since they are so similar. Perhaps Sebastian could be the one to empathize with Ruvik. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

He'd made a jest about 'keeping' Sebastian before, the first time they'd copulated. But it was beginning to seem more and more like a valuable idea. Even if Sebastian didn't work out in _that_ way, he would still make for a very interesting subject. The idea of pulling that damaged brain apart entices him almost as much as the thought of the man bending to his will. Obeying his orders. Kissing him.

"You could be my assistant," Ruvik murmurs, petting his hand through Sebastian's hair. "Even Frankenstein had an assistant."

That is, of course, so long as they can escape this foul bastardization of his life's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have an idea about where I'm going with this. But the big question has to do with Leslie. Does he survive Ruvik's theft of his body, or does he die as soon as Ruvik touches him? What to do... Anyway. Thanks for reading, and especially thanks to you who leave kudos and comments. xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. And I have no idea where I'm going after this, except that there will be one more chapter of it. Five is a good round number. I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry if this sort-of filler disappoints you. Brief warning for masturbation and dub-con kissing.

Sebastian was-- well within reason-- pissed at waking up alone, covered in his own vomit and blood, with no shirt and bitter memories of _actually seeing his daughter._ She'd been something he could hold, something he could believe in. And that was just too fucking much, thank you.

He'd wandered. Found Joseph. "Where's your shirt?" Long story. Joseph didn't ask about the scratches on his back or the hickies on his neck. He did clear his throat and pretend to clean his glasses when he first saw them. "You should see the other guy," Sebastian almost said. Almost. 

They found Leslie and Kidman, figured out that something was definitely up with Kidman, and protected Leslie. Then they got separated, _again_ , and boy, was Sebastian really getting sick of Ruvik's fucking games. Then he'd actually met the brat again. 

Ruvik, trying to calm Sebastian down, trying to lure him back in, with one hand around Seb's throat and the other spraining his wrist, he'd whispered. _I'll bring her back,_ he'd said. _We could be together with her and Laura forever. It would be beautiful, wouldn't it, Seb? Do you actually want to leave? I don't think you do. Prove it to me. Let's both escape and we'll find a way to bring her back. Make them both real._

Well, dowsing Ruvik in his lantern oil and breaking it against his skull had been a nice big 'fuck you' to satisfy Sebastian's anger. It all went downhill from there. They'd ended up in-- God knows what, God knows where, some other fucked up place where Ruvik was no longer hurting. And he was _smiling_.

He'd put his hands on the top of Leslie's hair and the kid had melted just like that. He'd tried to kill Sebastian then, really kill him. Sebastian had 'gotten out'. Crushed Ruvik's brain under his heel and thought it was probably justice. Kidman-- who the hell did she think she was--  had helped him escape for some reason. He'd stumbled out into the sunlight. His head had ached one last time and he thought he saw...

...but it doesn't matter.

 

Six months later. Six drunken, empty months later. Six months of hangovers in the morning and puking in the evening. Add a splattering of visiting Joseph in the hospital and you have Sebastian's oh-so-busy schedule. He decides that he will go back to the force when Joseph wakes up, which is certainly going to be any day now. It doesn't feel right to work without his partner. Not after what they've been through.  Mostly, he just tries to forget everything he'd seen and experienced while having his mind connected to Ruvik's, everything he'd held, everything he'd touched. Mostly, he's failed.

It's been six months of nightmares and wet dreams. Six months of paranoia and desperation and expecting Ruvik to show up at his door any day now (and not even knowing if he wants it or not). Instead of hearing the pitter patter of rain against his umbrella he hears his footsteps. Instead of seeing the disinterested faces of strangers he sees eyes like hawks watching him too closely. But he never shows it. He can't show it. He bottles it up inside and lets it fester and rot where hopefully it'll kill him one day in a drunken stupor, no less than he deserves for this unquenching curiosity and lust.

 _Ruvik, hot and solid beneath him, hands digging into soft flesh, raking across burns and scars, the way his eyes light up. Or Ruvik above him, rocking down onto him, hands caught in his and squeezing until their bones protest._ The dreams and memories seem like they'll never leave. His brain doesn't care that it 'wasn't real'. His body doesn't either.

Six months later.

Sebastian walks along the sidewalk, umbrella shading him from the endless rain, pushing gently through the busy crowds and protecting the paper bag cradled against his chest. The sun set long ago on this extraordinarily unproductive day, one of many. Six months of paid leave, and six months of drinking every paycheck away. He can't keep living like this, he's going to die if he keeps it up, and he knows it. He hopes for it. He _wants_ it. He deserves it.

Little Lilly, if only you could see your daddy now.

Perhaps it's Lilly who saves him then, because if he hadn't seen that flash of white out of the corner of his eye, surely he would have been burning in hell sooner rather than later. As it happens, he does see it, and he glances fully to the right to examine it. It's a shock of white-blonde hair, drenched in the rain. A homeless person huddled on the curb, trembling so violently Seb can see the small figure shaking from here. They're seeking shelter against an old brick building. Seb stops dead in his tracks. People around him complain but he doesn't hear it.

There is nothing on this earth that could have stopped Sebastian from approaching that familiar figure. Sick curiosity and morbid desire twist up all inside him, strangling his thinking process like barbed wires.

The figure is in a little alcove. There are other homeless people farther in, but they're paying neither the huddled man nor Sebastian any mind. The man doesn't look up, not even when Sebastian covers him with his umbrella. He's wearing the same clothes, the mental hospital uniform. They are absolutely filthy. How he's made it this long confounds Sebastian completely.

"Leslie?" Sebastian asks. It's then that the man looks up.

"Sorry to disappoint," is the croaked reply, and that voice certainly isn't Leslie's. Neither is the face, though echoes of the boy crack through. There are no burns, no scars, no stitches, but starvation has returned the gaunt to his cheeks and the shadows under his eyes. And his _eyes._ Even if the rest of him had still looked like Leslie, Sebastian would always know that this is Ruvik. In the glare of the streetlights they're a grey as cold as flash-frozen steel that stares up at him, not the baby blue Leslie had worn so prettily.

"Thought I killed you," Sebastian says. His voice doesn't shake.

"You thought what I wanted you to think." Damn, but Ruvik sounds and looks awful. He's probably dying. Sebastian doesn't know how he feels about that. Mostly he just wants a drink, but he can't crack open a bottle here. He'd get bum-rushed... literally.

The joke makes him smirk just a little and Ruvik of course takes it as his own expense. "Yes, yes," Ruvik says, wrapping his arms tighter around his knees. "I imagine you're quite happy to see me here."

"And I imagine that living on the streets after a lifetime in a cushy mansion hasn't been too swell." Sebastian says, still smirking. "A few months of hunger teach you anything?"

"Hmph."

"Give me one good reason to not walk away right now." Sebastian is surprised to hear himself say, and is more surprised to find out that it's actually what he wants. Ruvik gives him a calculating look. The stare isn't nearly as intimidating as it used to be.

"I could help you," Ruvik says carefully. "Take down Mobius. They've wronged us both. They killed Myra and Lilly. They," Ruvik smirks. "'killed' me."

"You're suggesting  a partnership," Sebastian says flatly.

"Why not?" Ruvik's smirk turns coy. "We do have a history of working well together, Seb."

Sebastian scoffs. "What the hell would a half-starved psycho and a beat up cop do to bring down such an organization?" He calls on Ruvik's bluff. "Nice try, but it isn't happening."

"We could still work together on... _other_ things."

"You really have hit a low point if that's the only thing you're selling." Sebastian doesn't feel any victory though, not with the way Ruvik's expression is simply exhausted and weak.

"Just _go_ , then," Ruvik challenges. "Leave me be and--" his mouth twitches, "-- _fuck off_."

It's the first time he's heard Ruvik swear. Sebastian sighs.

"Get up." Ruvik doesn't move. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"No hospitals," he snaps immediately, eyes flashing. "They'd find me there."

Sebastian almost stupidly asks _who_ before he realizes: "Mobius. Kidman. They're still hunting you."

Ruvik's mouth twitches. "They haven't stopped."

Sebastian scratches at the stubble on his chin, considering. His thoughts are ridiculous and he can't trust them, but he has them all the same. "Remind me," He really just wants to hear himself say it, to assure himself that he hasn't lost his mind completely. "How many people did you kill?"

Ruvik rolls his eyes. That's all the answer he's going to get. And that should seal it, shouldn't it? He's an unrepentant sadistic murderer. That's more than enough reason to just walk away and leave him to rot.

"Try again," Sebastian says, holding the words back like a window does a storm. "One good reason."

Ruvik considers him, taking his time, blinking as droplets from his wet hair slide down his pale face. "Leslie could still be in here," He says slowly. "And he's done nothing to deserve this."

" _Is_ he still in there?"

"Maybe."

Cryptic bitch.

Well. Doesn't that settle it? If there is any chance of saving an innocent life, then he's bound by duty and honour to take it. Right?

"Come on." He grabs Ruvik's skinny little arm and hauls him to his feet. It takes almost no strength to accomplish. Sebastian starts a little when he sees Ruvik standing. Even when he'd been burnt and  scarred, he hadn't looked this bad. And back then, the height difference had been only one or two inches. Now Ruvik is almost a full foot shorter than Sebastian, and probably weighs something like eighty pounds less. Sebastian could throw him over his shoulder, if he cared to.

"No hospitals," Ruvik repeats, swaying on his feet like he's dizzy.

"You can come to my apartment." The invitation/demand slips out all too easily. "Just hurry up."

Their progress is hindered when Ruvik can't manage to walk straight.  When asked about the last time he ate, he snottily replies: "Yesterday. I can take care of myself, _Seb_."

But he can't walk without doing so slowly and swaying like a drunk. So Sebastian carefully puts down the bag of booze, hands Ruvik the umbrella, and tells him to "climb on'. It's a long walk home, and piggy-backing is the only thing he can think of. Ruvik bitches at first, but after he falls flat on his face from the dizziness (Sebastian takes a good long time to laugh, he deserves it), he doesn't complain and just takes what Sebastian is offering him. Certainly not gratefully, though he stews in his embarrassed anger quietly. Sebastian heaves him up, makes him hold the umbrella over them, and steadies his arms around Ruvik's thin legs before setting off to his apartment.

They get lots of weird looks as a result. But Sebastian could care less. He can feel Ruvik's heart pounding wildly against his back through his soaked clothes. The brat's arm around his neck is tight and could have been threatening, but mostly it's just possessive. He keeps his face pressed into the collar of Sebastian's jacket, hiding himself from anyone who might be looking.

The paper bag of bottles goes forgotten in the rain.

 

Sebastian's tiny apartment is far from the manor Ruvik grew up in, but compared to sleeping against cold concrete it's a palace. A palace filled with empty glass bottles and garbage and only one bed. That, Ruvik thinks, could certainly be an advantage. He'd planned once to keep Sebastian. Now he does it again, unwilling to let the taller man go and climb down from the warmth of his back. It's only when Sebastian promises food that he scrambles down. Ruvik is not used to his body being so _demanding_. His willpower and great genius had always kept him fully in control-- whenever Sebastian wasn't around, damn him.

But since integrating into his new body, instincts have ruled and hunger and thirst have been constant companions. It behooves him now more than ever that he is used to pain.

Though completely ravenous, he eats the offered soup slowly, taking his time, enjoying the hot broth sliding down his gullet. He does not thank his host. Sebastian doesn't say much either, just watches him with a considering, hard-as-steel gaze. He asks only once: "Is Leslie actually in there?"

"Maybe," Ruvik replies again. He can guess as to what Sebastian's game is, but if thinking that he's saving Leslie's life much too late makes him feel better, then fine. Ruvik will play along. For now. While he eats, Sebastian gathers up some old clothes for him to change into.

"That thing is not going anywhere near my couch," Sebastian grumbles, putting an old t-shirt, sweatpants, and a thick blanket onto the coffee table for him. "Put it on the floor in the hallway and I'll throw it out tomorrow."

Ruvik drops his spoon onto the table with a clatter. The inherent domesticity of the scene has only left him more confused, and it's with frustration that he asks, "Aren't you _afraid_?"

"No," Sebastian says honestly. "You can try something, if you like. I'm pretty damn sure I could take you." His lips twitch. "You're much smaller now."

"This body is not ideal," Ruvik admits, sneering down at himself. _I will figure_ something _out,_ he reassures himself, glancing up at Sebastian as he prepares the couch. _And then you will be mine. Again._

 

Sebastian wakes up the next morning with a slight weight settled on top of him.  And no hangover, which means he didn't get drunk. That's something new. Seb opens his eyes, and yes: Ruvik is straddling his thighs. He is nearly swimming in the clothes Sebastian had leant him. He is also unexpectedly and suddenly bald.

"Did you do that with _my_ razor?"

"Was there someone else's razor in _your_ bathroom?" Ruvik smirks. The weirdo had even shaved off his eyebrows. He runs a hand over his smooth scalp. "The hair was bothering me. I spent most of my life without it."

"You look even more like your old self now." Sebastian thinks aloud, "Creepy as fuck."

"You were attracted to my 'old self'," Ruvik says. His hands, Sebastian notices, are curled atop his chest.

"Only because you made me." When Ruvik frowns in obvious confusion Sebastian rolls his eyes.  "When you fucked with my head. Made me think about sex all the time."

"I did no such thing." Ruvik looks offended that Sebastian would even consider it. Sebastian takes a moment to look over his face, so much more expressive than his last, probably due to his being able to move every muscle on it without pain.

"Oh," Sebastian says. Well, there goes that assumption and comfort blanket. "So you weren't..."

Ruvik bares his teeth in a knowing smirk. "That was all you, Seb."

Sebastian grunts and wipes his eyes clear of sleep. He then checks the alarm clock on his side table: almost ten a.m.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Ever the brat, Ruvik sounds smug. His hands kneed in the blankets atop Sebastian's chest like a contented cat. "So what now, Seb? Will you, ah, 'take me in'?"

"First things first," Sebastian covers a yawn. "Breakfast. Get off."

"Breakfast in bed?"

Sebastian sits up with an annoyed scowl. Ruvik starts back a bit at their sudden proximity, his eyes darting down to Sebastian's mouth. "Get your mind out of the gutter," he snaps, "Teasing won't get you anywhere, nor will _anything_ be happening. Got it?"

But Ruvik doesn't look phased at all. His expression is glazed over with a hunger Sebastian knows all too well. But before he can push Ruvik off the bed, his face is captured in spindly hands and his lips in a kiss. Ruvik moans something against his mouth, pressing so hard into him that Sebastian has to lean back on his hands to stay balanced. Ruvik pulls away (too) quickly, and he looks most impressed.

"Interesting," he says, slightly breathlessly. "Touch me." The command is sharp and full of curiosity.

"I'm not going to touch you." Sebastian makes the attempt to pry the brat off but Ruvik holds on all the tighter.

"No, you don't understand," Ruvik is actually almost smiling. "I can _feel_ it. Wholly. Not..." he seems to be at a loss for words as he trails off, but picks up again in a moment. His voice gets that excited edge to it, like he's on the brink of a new discovery. "Not painfully. Pleasurably. It doesn't _hurt_."

"Good for you," Sebastian says, voice growing more strained by the word. "Get off." One good shove and Ruvik flails right off the mattress, hitting the floor with a loud _oomph_. "You stink," Sebastian says as he swings himself out of bed. "Go have a shower. Bathroom is down the hall to the left."

 

It's the first shower Ruvik has ever had. Before, his skin had been too weak for such pressure, and baths had been his only solution. But in this whole body, the hot water feels marvelous, washing off what feels like years of dirt and grime. He is fascinated by the feeling of soap. There are little near-white hairs all down his arms and legs, and they catch the suds in their progress and delay them as they stream down his body. He hadn't had any body hair before. Not ever. He'd been too young before the fire, and after it, too burnt and grafted and bandaged for any to grow.

And _this_ is entirely new to him. He touches his sensitive dick with a hiss between teeth. It's swollen and red, throbbing against his thigh and tucked between his legs in a cushion of curly white-blonde hair. It's been nearly 27 years since he'd had a penis. And he'd only been ten years old then. In the last six months he'd precariously re-learned how to _use_ it, of course, but this... he's never been hard before. Not until kissing Sebastian.  It's intriguing, to say the least.

It's Sebastian he imagines as he cautiously wraps a hand around himself. He jerks into his own grip, already taken aback by the intense pleasure. It only takes two or three strokes and one well-pictured thought of riding Sebastian's cock and he comes suddenly, his stomach carving in like he's been gutted and all the air punching from his lungs. With his last bit of held breath he cries out, a touch louder than he'd intended to. His come splatters into the running water and washes away, even as it tries to stick to the tiled floor.

Ruvik leans against the wall, suddenly drained, muscles relaxed, eyelids fluttering. He gasps for breath, feeling his dick growing soft in his hand, thinking even now, almost unconsciously, about all the chemical processes sparking through his brain to make these feelings possible.

"Well then," he whispers, smirking to himself. Something else he can use to his advantage, perhaps?

 

"Feel better? More relaxed?" Sebastian snarks just to see the blush rise on Ruvik's cheeks. He snickers, victory achieved, as Ruvik sits down at the table, wearing more of Sebastian's old clothes. Barely wearing them. The shirt is so big on him the collar slides off his shoulder slightly. He keeps having to pull it back up.

Ruvik doesn't say anything but digs into the omelette presented to him. It's been a long time since Sebastian has had anyone to cook for, and therefore it's been a long time since he's made anything more sophisticated than chicken wings. A Spanish omelette is a good place to start. Sebastian sits down across from him, still in his own pajamas, and starts eating his own omelette as well.

"So," Sebastian says between bites, "What's your plan, tough guy?"

Ruvik curls a lip at that. "Avoid the organization," he says. "Get back to my house."

"They burned the place down."

"They wouldn't have found my workstation... I think."

Sebastian grunts. "Secret underground laboratory? Why am I not surprised."

"Can you get me there?" Ruvik asks, with a weird sort of look in his eyes. Sebastian chews thoughtfully.

"And whats your plan after?" He asks slyly. "Back to experimenting?"

"That... may attract too much attention." Ruvik's lips twist into a scowl and his hands clench. "I don't think I'll ever be able to... work in the same way again. I no longer have the backing of Beacon, so."

"Like that'd stop you." Sebastian glares. "I know your type."

"My _type_?"

"Of serial killer. If you didn't have Jimenez feeding your research, you would have gone out and kidnapped people on your own."

"Can you get me there or not?" Ruvik loses his patience and snaps it. Sebastian smirks.

"Sure," he shrugs. "Not today. But maybe in a few weeks. You need to put on some weight."

"I'm fine."

"Sure didn't sound fine last night. You were coughing up a storm."

"You're beginning to sound like a mother hen." Boy, but the brat is frustrated. Sebastian stares at him and realizes something.

"No, I'm not," he says slowly. "I'm beginning to sound like a friend. God help me." Sebastian considers Ruvik with a sardonic eyebrow raised. "You ever had one of those before, Victoriano?"

No answer, just a slightly stunned silence. Sebastian gets up and puts his empty plate in the sink.

"Didn't think so," he hums. Sebastian then turns and puts on his Serious Cop face. "No sneaking out," he says. "No leaving on your own at all. If you hurt _anyone_ or _anything_ , I will personally see to it that the organization is handed your ass on a silver platter. Got it?"

"Yes, _father_ ," Ruvik snaps. He's pouting like a petulant child. Another victory for Sebastian. He smirks widely and goes out onto his balcony for a well-deserved smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning for frottage, unhealthy relationship stuff, possessiveness, etc. Sorry this took so long, it was a pain to hammer out.

"You're not gonna like this."

Joseph doesn't answer, of course, but Sebastian stalls for time all the same. He scratches the back of his head and examines the machines Joseph is connected to closely.

"About a week ago," Sebastian decides to start, "I, er, took in a houseguest. A ward, I guess you could say." Joseph lays still, his eyes closed, pretty face completely lax and calm. He hasn't woken up once since they'd taken him out of the STEM. Even so, Sebastian still comes to visit once every few weeks. Just to check on his partner, make sure he's okay. He's the only one Sebastian has been able to talk to this whole time-- until recently. About that.

"Look, I'm just going to say it." Sebastian runs a hand over his face tiredly. "It's Ruvik."

Shocked silence. Or rather, the same old silence, but if Joseph were awake, he'd be shocked.

"I know, I'm fucking nuts. You should've seen how pathetic he looked." Sebastian goes for a smoke in his pocket but remembers to pull his hand back before he can get one. No smoking in the hospital, right. "He's stuck in Leslie Withers' body. He says there's no chance of getting his old body back, so no dice there. Don't ask me what I'm doing, I don't know."

"I don't trust him," Sebastian states the obvious. He starts pacing at the foot of Joseph's bed. "Of course not. But I don't think..." he grimaced. "I think he's finished, to be honest. He hasn't done anything other than figure out my laptop's password. Apparently Lilly's birthdate was too easy." He almost smiles. "So I changed it to Myra's, but he got that too. Then I changed it again to Laura's, his sister's. As far as I know he hasn't figured it out yet. Score to me."

Sebastian sighs. "It's sick how much I remember about him. Fucking details that won't leave. Like Laura's birthday. He says it's because we were connected so directly for so long. He apparently remembers just as much about me." He grimaces at the thought. "I know. I'm losing my fucking mind."

He stops just in front of the window. It's another rainy spring day. He runs his hand through his slicked-back hair and sighs again. "I think a part of me was hoping you'd wake up just in time to tell me off," Sebastian admits. "To tell me that this is nuts and I should have left him on the street. Then again," Sebastian smiles at Joseph's slumbering form over his arm. "I've never been good at listening to your advice, have I?"

 

Ruvik finally has the apartment to himself.

The other man has gone out to visit Joseph Oda. It's a thought that made and still makes Ruvik sneer, but he's willing to swallow jealousy in exchange for an hour or so alone.  The man's in a coma, after all, it's not likely that Sebastian would, _do anything_ , would he? Very unlikely. Besides, it's Ruvik that Sebastian is stuck living with, not Oda.

Regardless, he has time at last to sate his curiosity. There isn't much left to know, not since he's been in and out of Sebastian's mind like a revolving door, but there are some things. He digs through his underwear drawer and is disappointed by the lack of secrets it carries, just a lot of boxers. He decides to steal a pair to wear tomorrow, if only to see Sebastian's face. Annoying and arousing Sebastian has turned into a game; he wants to see how long the detective can maintain his rigid self-imposed control.

He finds some of Sebastian's old journals and flips through them, looking for interesting things. He learns that Sebastian has always been confident in his bisexuality. Even more interesting are the sexual escapades described post-marriage. He and Myra had been perfectly okay with sharing, it seems.

Well, Ruvik is _not_ okay with sharing. That's something Sebastian will have to get used to. Not that anything has happened yet, not besides that one little kiss Ruvik had managed to steal. But it _will_ , and _soon_ , as soon as Ruvik can manage to make Sebastian snap.

It's the photo album that really captures his interest. As soon as he sees it, hidden in the closet under dingy boxes and old clothes, he knows what he'll find within. Pictures of Lilly, mostly, but also pictures of Myra and Sebastian. He takes his time with it, examining each photo carefully, memorizing little details about Sebastian and Lilly that he can gleen from them. Sebastian had remembered Lilly as a happy baby, and in every photo she proves herself to be. She was daddy's little girl, hanging onto his leg, or his pinkie finger, giggling in his arms. And Sebastian looks so happy and free in every single photograph that it takes Ruvik some time to process that this is the same scowling man he's confronted every morning thus far.

Myra was a beautiful woman. Ruvik doesn't like women, and even he has to admit that. She'd had deep black skin, an engrossing smile, and something in her eyes that burned. She's long dead by now, which is... unfortunate, for Sebastian. He can see why Seb married her, though. There's a hint of authority about her, a quiet strength that, if he may be so bold, Ruvik can see mirrored in himself. He supposes he's just Sebastian's type. The thought makes him smirk in preemptive victory.

 

As Sebastian shuts and locks the apartment door, he's rather nervous to discover what he'll find. He wasn't exactly happy to leave Ruvik on his own. When he calls out, there's no answer, which only makes him feel dread. Of course the brat had jumped ship as soon as possible, he figures, storming into the apartment to conduct a fruitless search. Only, it's not so fruitless at all. He finds Ruvik sitting cross-legged on the floor in his bedroom, with _the_ photo album in his lap, languidly turning a page with the sound of crinkling paper.

"I didn't have any pictures of Laura," Ruvik says as a way of greeting. "Father took them all and burnt them. Slashed her face off the family portrait. I can remember what she looks like in my dreams, but consciously..." Ruvik shakes his head. "Only her long, black hair makes an impression."

Sebastian grunts, because he can't think of what else to say. He leans against the doorframe and his insides twinge when he catches a picture of Myra, himself, and Lilly looking happily into the camera.

"I don't know why you had this hidden, Seb." Ruvik looks up at him. "You're very lucky to have these."

"If it were up to you, I wouldn't have anything."

"Nonsense." Ruvik flips another page, quirks a smile at Lilly's cute, messy face. "I gave you plenty of chances. You proved yourself quite capable time and again." But before Sebastian can get a word in he changes the subject. "How was dear detective Oda today?"

Sebastian sighs. "The usual." He decides _to hell with it_ , and walks past Ruvik to plunk his keys and wallet onto his dresser. "I told him about you," he says for no real reason.

"You _what_?" Ruvik's head snaps to look up at him like a fucking hawk. He lurches to his feet, dropping the album open on the floor. "What if that room is _bugged_?" He hisses.

"If Mobius were watching Joseph, they'd be watching me, too." Sebastian says as he undoes his vest. "And they haven't shown up yet. I doubt they're expecting one of your victims to take you in."

He's got his dress shirt halfway off when he remembers that he probably shouldn't be undressing in front of Ruvik. But, hell, it's nothing Ruvik hasn't seen (and touched) before. So he just continues on, peeling off his undershirt and throwing it towards the dirty laundry bin.

"What are you doing?" Ruvik asks, voice already strained.

"Don't get your hopes up," Sebastian teases, smirking to himself. "I'm just getting changed." He turns around to find Ruvik staring at his torso, blushing bright red with a hunger in his grey eyes. "Jesus Christ, go take a cold shower."

"Shut up," Ruvik snaps, his blushing cheeks flaming further, all the way down his neck in humiliation. He kicks the photo album as he turns around and leaves the bedroom like he's just won an argument.

Sebastian, wearing only his pants now, stoops and picks up the photo album. He flips it open and indulges for a moment in the memories it brings. When he leaves the bedroom, he's dressed in his lazy sunday best and the photo album is sitting on his dresser next to his wallet.

 

Sebastian relaxes with some TV and a beer while Ruvik huddles over the laptop. Neither of them say anything about the changed password, neither does Sebastian decide to change it again. Ruvik would figure it out no matter what, and besides, he bitched when Sebastian tried to take the computer away. Better to just let the brat have it and spare the headache.

"What are you doing?" He asks in curiousity.

"Catching up."

"On your blog?"

Ruvik rolls his eyes. " _No_. On papers and studies that were published while I was, ah, indeposed."

"Decomposing."

"Ha, ha. When are we going to Victoriano manor?"

"Not yet."

"Time is precious, Sebastian." He gets a glare in reply as he smirks at the computer screen. "I'd rather go soon."

"You can try ordering me, if you like." Sebastian grins into his beer when Ruvik's eyes flash towards him with heat.

"You're not very good at obedience," Ruvik says after a moment.

"Where's the fun in obeying?" Sebastian winks at him and laughs out loud when Ruvik goes bright red.

"You are--" Ruvik hisses, turning angrily back to his work. "Unbelieveable."

"Says the man who tried to jump me in the shower this morning."

"That was a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

 

Dinner is an eventful affair,  as usual. After getting over the initial desperation of having been starved for so long, Ruvik's awful pickiness starts to seep through. His taste, Sebastian figures, has been refined from a lifetime of extreme wealth and servants buying and making food for him. He's used to the finest European dishes for his meals and all of it would, of course, be exactly how he wanted it and exactly the foods he liked most.

"Tough shit," Sebastian says. "Eat it."

Ruvik scowls at the dinner, not even picking up his fork. "I can't eat this."

"It's fucking chicken. You're going to eat it or I will. And I'm not making you anything else."

"It's--" Ruvik makes a disgusted sound, "Where is it _from_?"

"Who the fuck knows," Sebastian says, stuffing his own mouth full of potatoes.

"This may not be chicken," Ruvik says darkly. "If you can't even be bothered to research where your food comes from, don't blame me for whatever it is you may consume."

"Jesus christ, can you go five minutes without saying something creepy?"

"It's true."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "You're a fucking treasure," he mutters sarcastically, stabbing the meat and viciously cutting off a portion to eat.

"I don't even like chicken," Ruvik mutters like the insufferable brat he is.

"There's a dumpster out back, feel free to go back to your old dinner table." Sebastian smirks when Ruvik scowls at him. But he picks up his fork and pokes at the mashed potatoes; that, at least, he doesn't appear to have any problem with.

"Are these _organic_?"

Oh, for fuck's sake.

 

Sleeping is an arrangement Ruvik hasn't quite gotten yet. He's supposed to be on the couch, in the living room. But that's not good enough for him, he's decided. He's snuck into Sebastian's bed every night so far, and tonight is no exception. Sebastian doesn't even bother fighting it anymore, just lays there while a warm body snuggles into his back and shivers under the covers.

He doesn't mean to voice his thoughts until one comes spilling out into the dark like a confession. "Does it ever get easier?" Sebastian asks, barely above a whisper. His eyes linger on the closed photo album next to his bed.

"No," Ruvik answers, hands curling into fists around Sebastian's chest. "It doesn't."

Sebastian lets out a low, disappointed sound. "I deserve it. Sometimes I--" He covers his eyes with his hand, grits his teeth. His muscles flex under Ruvik's soft hands. "Sometimes I wish she'd never been born." And he takes a deep, shuddering sob of a breath. Ruvik presses his face into Sebastian's spine, between his shoulder blades, nose squashed uncomfortably but the thought of pulling away doesn't occur to him.  

"I hated her for saving me," Ruvik says eventually, lips brushing over Sebastian's skin. "And I hated her more for ever existing."

"Just so you'd never have lost her."

"Just so."

Sebastian rolls over. He grabs Ruvik in his arms and bundles him up like a child with a toy, drawing him into his chest and curling around him. And then-- and then he starts to cry. He cries into the soft fuzz of Ruvik's growing hair and squeezes him like his life depends on it. Ruvik allows it, eyes open, watching the tears stream down his jawline and along his neck. Fascinated, he leans forward to taste one of the salty trails.

Sebastian's sobs sound like they're wracking his body, like he's empty and full of desperation all at once. He could have been laughing, were his voice not broken by so much agony.

"I miss her," he heaves, "I miss her so much, I want my baby girl back, they _took her away_ and please, please... give her back."

"I can't," Ruvik replies. "No one can."

Such a simple statement of fact, and it breaks Sebastian completely.

Ruvik hasn't cried since he was very young. Since the day he realized that it was true, Laura was dead, and that his father really meant it, he would never be leaving that basement alive. He doesn't know if it's possible for him to cry anymore. Technically, of course it is, this body has tear ducts and everything... but emotionally? Tears seem to come from being surprised by sadness, or anger, or hurt. Ruvik is so used to all three that they no longer shock him.

He is not surprised by Sebastian's pain, nor his tears. He lets himself be held and cried onto; and if he squeezes Sebastian back in a returned hug, Sebastian himself will certainly not remember it.

 

Sebastian wakes up with a headache from crying and an itchy face. His stubble, he discovers, had been scratching against the fuzz on top of Ruvik's head all night. Ruvik is curled in his arms, sleeping utterly silently, not twitching an eyelid. He sleeps like he's dead, and Sebastian has to take a moment to confirm that he's actually breathing. It's his mistake: he should know by now to never drop his guard around the brat.

Ruvik opens his eyes, disturbingly fast and focused on Sebastian's. Seb jumps, swearing out loud before it's muffled by Ruvik's lips. Greedily Ruvik kisses him, taking advantage of his half-awake state to push him back and moving as if to devour him. Sebastian grunts, stopping the overzealous man from falling off the bed in his haste.

"That's enough," Sebastian half-groans when Ruvik moves onto his neck. "Ah, fuck." Ruvik bites down and licks wherever he chooses, near purring in his contentment and grinding his ass down onto Sebastian's lap. It's shameless and filthy.

"I told you, no sex," Sebastian tries, and fails, to push the smaller man off. He's got morning wood, of _course_ he does, and Sebastian is quickly joining him. "Not till-- agh!" He yelps out as Ruvik bites down on his neck, hard enough to bruise.

"I'm in charge from now on," Ruvik says, sounding quite satisfied with himself. "Submit to me, Seb."

"No you fuckin' don't," Sebastian says, but his hands only tighten around Ruvik's rolling hips. "Fuck. _Fuck_." Their cocks rub through their sweatpants and the sensation is enough to make Sebastian see stars. And he'd never admit it, but Ruvik's deep voice growling orders-- "I said _submit_ , Sebastian,"-- sends hot sparks of arousal jolting through his body.

"That's it," Ruvik croons, eyes half-lidded and red lips parted. When he's not groaning out words he lets loose sweet moans alongside the sound of fabric bunching together quickly.

Sebastian's hands on Ruvik's hips are no longer trying to stop him, but are guiding him into changing the angle, moving harder and faster. Ruvik leans onto his chest for support, effectively cutting his breathing ability and making the pleasure more intense for it.

Then it's over as suddenly as it began. Ruvik cries out, bucks wildly twice, and a dark, wet patch seeps into the crotch of his pants. He stops moving, shuddering hard, leaving Sebastian hanging.

"You fucking bastard," Sebastian spits, trying to get him to move before letting out a frustrated grunt. Then he flips them, so Ruvik is pinned back against the sheets with his legs in the air. Sebastian takes over, thrusting his still-throbbing cock against Ruvik's now softening dick. Ruvik is clearly oversensitized; he grabs for the pillows and his eyes go wide, his jaw slack, his legs trembling like fragile leaves in Sebastian's hands. He lets out a little noise of surprise every time Sebastian rutts forward. One of his hands digs fingernails into Sebastian's shoulder, trying to get him to slow down or stop, but Sebastian has never shown Ruvik mercy before. He just licks his teeth and keeps going regardless.

Ruvik comes again just before he does, which, Sebastian supposes, is an upside to suddenly being thrust back into a much younger body. Sebastian releases with a rolling groan, frotting a few more strokes before opening his eyes to look down at Ruvik. He laughs at what he sees: Ruvik is all bedroom eyes, wrinkled clothes, and too-fucked-to-care expression.

"Shut up," Ruvik orders, but weakly, breathlessly. Sebastian leans down and kisses him, unable to help himself. It lasts for a few minutes as they settle themselves through the aftershocks.

"See?" Ruvik says when they part. "Look how nice it is when you listen to me, Seb."

"Yeah, yeah, one point for you." Sebastian groans while he leans up, stretching his stiffening back. " _Fuck_."

Ruvik just lays in the bed and lounges while Sebastian goes to shower. Soon, he thinks to himself in a daze; any day now.

 

"Rubix Cube--"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Are you for fucking real with this grocery list?" Sebastian waves the crinkled paper at his nose, having just taken it from the fridge a moment ago. "Since when do you get to decide anything?"

"I told you this morning," Ruvik says, sounding far too pleased, "I'm in charge. Now go fetch those things for me, servant."

Sebastian gives him the finger. "What did you do with the _real_ list?" When there's no answer, he continues."Duck? Fucking _duck_?"

"You really should try it."

"Where the hell am I going to find _duck_?"

"That's your problem, Seb. Not mine."

"You. _You're_ my problem."

"And you're mine." The tone of Ruvik's voice is undeniably possessive. "Once you accept that, we can move on."

"Move on to _what_ , exactly?" Sebastian loses his patience and crosses his arms over his broad chest. "What are you planning? What do you _want_?"

Ruvik's answer is unexpected, simple, and honest. "You."

But Sebastian doesn't take him seriously. "How romantic," he says, turning away with an irritated sigh.

Ruvik stands and wraps his arms around Sebastian's middle, effectively pinning him from walking away. "I mean it," he growls, nails digging into his wrinkled shirt. "The only people I have ever known have been parasites-- ugly, malformed, demented and worthless. Except Laura, and except you. And I will _not_ be without you now."

"Speaking of parasites," Sebastian says dryly, tugging at Ruvik's hands. "Let go."

Ruvik shakes his head stubbornly. "Admit it," he says, voice rough and low. "You _like_ me. You think I'm interesting. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. I can hear it in your body language when you're around me."

"Is this a confession, Victoriano?" Ruvik grins; Sebastian only calls him that when he's _really_ riled up. "I'm not some blushing virgin who will give in to you at the first mention of _liking_ , nor will you seduce me into a quickie on the floor. It was, in fact, the other way around, as I remember."

Ruvik gives a breathy laugh, the first genuine laugh in years, decades, a lifetime, and Sebastian stiffens under his hands at the sound of it.

"You did seduce me into a _quickie on the floor_ ," Ruvik admits. "For the better. Mm. To think of what I could have thrown away..."

But when Ruvik's hands go south it's crossing a line for Sebastian and he brutally pulls himself out of Ruvik's grip.

"I'm going for a smoke," Sebastian mutters, eyes darting anywhere but Ruvik, scowl etched so deeply onto his handsome face one might think it a permanent fixture. He doesn't go for the balcony as usual but the front door, shrugging his jacket and boots on and leaving without a goodbye.

Ruvik stands in the middle of the apartment, eyes blazing and smirk showing teeth at the brief taste of conquest.

 

Sebastian should know better than to leave Ruvik alone for more than a couple of hours but he _really_ needs a break. He'd been torn between breaking Ruvik's stupidly cute nose or fucking him on the couch, neither option very appealing to anything but the most primal aspects of his personality. That's not true; more aspects of his personality quirk in interest at the thought of fucking Ruvik, especially after this morning's all too brief encounter.

"You're mine." It wasn't the first time Ruvik had said that, and it probably won't be the last until Sebastian gets his head together and kicks him back out onto the curb. It doesn't bother him, hell, he can admit he finds it sexy, but it's the tone Ruvik uses that gets him. So confident. So sure. So demanding. So... obsessed.

Sebastian walks through the streets uneasily, shifting the cigarette in his mouth over to the left. He doesn't really pay attention to where he's going or who he's passing. It doesn't matter, not when he has a decision to make.

This game of keeping Ruvik as a roommate has entertained him for the last week. It shook things up, at least, turned his lonely life upside-down in a lot of literal and metaphorical ways. Ruvik's right: Sebastian _does_ find him interesting, despite-- perhaps because of-- all the shit he went through inside the man's twisted skull.

More than once he's tried to reason with himself that it was never really Ruvik's fault. Ruvik hadn't been the one to trick him into going to Beacon, that'd been Kidman. Ruvik hadn't knocked Sebastian unconscious and connected him into the STEM. Hell, Ruvik had mostly ignored Sebastian at first, until things got serious.

But it's dangerous to think like that. Ruvik is no victim. He's a sadist. Sebastian remembers hearing him talk in the recordings, cold and clinical even as his 'subjects' scream for mercy in the background. He'd never once apologized for trying to kill Sebastian, nor will he ever. Sebastian has to know that. There's no reasoning, no rational, no explanations, no matter how sad Ruvik's childhood had been. Ruvik may have murdered in the name of science, but deeper down, it had a more simple cause. Ruvik had murdered because he _likes_ doing it. Still does. Probably always will.

So what is stopping Sebastian from revoking his new status of 'roommate/sex buddy' and dropping him back into 'homeless psychopath'?  Keeping Ruvik around is dangerous. 'Unhealthy' spins in his mind as well. Then it occurs to him that Ruvik is just like the smokes and the booze: all too likely to kill him in the end.

And last night. The photo album. Crying for the first time since the STEM, squeezing Ruvik like he could possibly bring comfort, and... he had.

Sebastian decides that he'd had his fill of 'healthy'; almost seven years of it, the seven best years of his life, but they're behind him now. All that's left is a trainwreck. Fuck if he doesn't at least get to steer it to what he wants. And, what he wants is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it as far as the 'plot' (snort) goes. There will be a bit more of a solid conclusion in the next chapter but the rest of it will be filthy, shameless smut. So this is your warning ahead of time, feel free to skip it if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly unabashed porn. Rimming, bjs, anal, D/s, and completely unhealthy obsession. The kind of relationship you'd like to roleplay but would never want outside of fiction. Thats what I specialize in, I guess. I hope you enjoy.

... is in the shower, apparently.

He can hear the water running from the doorway. Sebastian sighs as he shrugs off his coat. It had been a rediculous idea, anyway. The more he thinks on it, the less his plan of 'fuck Ruvik into the bed' seems even remotely sane (but try and tell that to his erection). He haphazardly imagines himself barging into the bathroom and having his way with Ruvik against the shower wall. It distracts him as he kicks off his shoes and throws himself onto the couch, pulling out another cigarette. He runs two fingers over the buldge in his pants, shuddering with the feeling.  He doesn't notice the water stop, but it shouldn't surprise him as much as it does when Ruvik appears in the doorway.

"Fuck," is all he can say once he notices the lean, younger man watching him. Ruvik smirks. He's wearing a towel around his waist and that's it. Drops of water cling to his bare, smooth chest. Sebastian eyes him up and down without thinking about it. He'd been handsome before, but now? Now he looks delicate. Not a single scar blemishes that pale skin. Ruvik's new body is a blank canvas, and never before has Sebastian felt this artistic.

"Come here," Sebastian says. Ruvik shakes his head. Seb has about half a second to process the rejection before Ruvik turns and is walking away.

"Come along," Ruvik calls, like he's summoning a beloved pet. Sebastian's pride takes a hit but his body obeys, sliding off the couch to follow. Ruvik leads him into the bedroom, where he casually-oh so casually- drops the towel to the floor.

"I will have you where I want you, Seb." Ruvik says, still smirking. "Take off your clothes."

That voice. Ruvik is speaking low, uttering his orders with an arrogance that Sebastian finds overwhelmingly arousing. Again, without thinking, he simply obeys: he'd decided what he wants, and so far, the steering is pretty dead-on.

Ruvik watches him undress with dusky eyes that spark when he's obeyed so readily. Sebastian doesn't look away from his face, noting the way he bites his bottom lip, inhales heavily through his nose, eyelids weighted. When Sebastian is just as naked as he, he beckons him forward. Sebastian doesn't yet speak, instead biding his time, and approaches.

Ruvik's hard already, and hell, does his sheer excitement to 'have' Sebastian stroke his ego. Sebastian backs him up against the bed, using his height as leverage, flitting his hands over Ruvik's waist but not settling there.

Ruvik, however, is always greedy, and his hands clamp like irons on Sebastian's biceps. He tugs the taller man closer. Sebastian growls despite himself at the faint contact of his cock and Ruvik's hip.

"You're going to pleasure me," Ruvik says, no, _orders_. "In all the ways you know how. And then you are going to fuck me. Is that clear?" He reaches and draws a finger down Sebastian's stubbled jaw, feeling it jump under his touch.

"Yes sir," Sebastian says, albeit a touch sarcastically. Ruvik shivers intensely and his pupils blow out wide.

He can't fucking take it anymore. Sebastian grabs him and shoves him back against the bed. He quickly dominates the kiss; for all of Ruvik's orders, Sebastian is simply physically stronger than he is. Sebastian has a feeling Ruvik likes it, if the way his legs cling to Sebastian's hips are any indication. They crawl up the bed like that, the mattress creaking under their writhing weight as they make out like the fucking teenagers they feel like.

The last time they'd fucked, it'd been under the constant threat of death. Ruvik could have killed Sebastian in the STEM any time he pleased, so Sebastian had been determined to make it worth his while. But here? Ruvik may act like he's in charge, but he's got no more power over Sebastian than his sweet ass can tempt him with. So Sebastian takes his time, mouthing down Ruvik's jaw, scratching his stubble against the smooth skin. There are no sores or burns to avoid, just plains of pale, bare body to run his hands and mouth over. So much to explore. He relishes and notes each little area that brings Ruvik to gasps and moans of want.

When he gets to Ruvik's nipples, the brat bucks off the bed wildly, surprised at how sensitive the little nubs prove to be. Sebastian keeps him pinned and suckles at them each in turn, flicking the other with the hand that isn't groping his ass hungrily. He pushes his fingers between his cheeks and brushes up against his asshole. The shy opening flexes under his touch.

"You're clean," Sebastian says. Ruvik nods unsteadily, hands mussing Sebastian's hair. The knowledge that Ruvik had prepared himself for this makes his cock throb in anticipation. Sebastian growls low in his throat, becoming more unhinged by the moment. He sucks a bright red mark onto the side of Ruvik's neck while his fingers rub and tease down below.

"Hurry _up_ ," Ruvik snaps, ever the impatient brat. Sebastian responds by pinning him to the bed and kissing him soundly again. By the time he's done, Ruvik is gasping and panting, his cheeks flushed red. Sebastian kisses his way back down his body. His belly swells and tauts under his hands and kisses, frantically trying to retain a calm rhythm but failing. He licks into Ruvik's belly button, massages his hands into his hips, before taking Ruvik's admittedly adorable cock into his mouth with one swallow.

Whatever Ruvik expected, it wasn't that. He cries out so loud Sebastian is sure there will be complaints. Sebastian sucks in long strokes as Ruvik's back arches off the bed. He has to pin the brat's hips down to stop him from wildly fucking his face. The noises he makes are estastic.

"Ah-- ah-- yes-- that's it-- _ohhhh_ \--" Ruvik sounds less and less like himself as he is pleasured into the boundries of pure instinct. But before Ruvik can come, Sebastian pulls away with one long, last lick.

"Eager, aren't you?" He comments, smirking into Ruvik's thigh when the answer is a growling hiss. Sebastian sits up and tugs Ruvik into turning over, onto his hands and knees.

"This is degrading!" Ruvik protests angrily.

"Shut up," Sebastian purrs, but nuzzles his way between Ruvik's cheeks nonetheless. He spreads them apart and grins. Ruvik's hole is small and pink and indeed perfectly clean. When Sebastian thumbs it dry, Ruvik lurches in his grip and the tight ring of muscle flexes before his eyes.

"Ah, fuck," Sebastian says, more to himself than Ruvik. He presses a kiss to the pale cusp of Ruvik's ass. "I can't wait to fuck you senseless."

"You-- _ah_!!" Ruvik lets out another one of those wordless cries as Sebastian doesn't wait for him to finish. He immediately spreads Ruvik's cheeks apart and messily ravishes his tight little hole. Ruvik's back arches beautifully as he presses into the sensation, gasping loudly, crumpling the blankets underneath him. Much better, Sebastian thinks. Sebastian eats him out, relishing his noises and the trembling of the lithe body under his hands. 

"Let me _up_ ," Ruvik manages to spit out. "Oh... _oh..."_ Sebastian groans deep in his throat in reply as he continues to lavish attention to Ruvik's hole. One of Ruvik's hands reaches back and tangles in Seb's hair, pulling his face even deeper into him.

He takes his time, despite his cock hanging hot and heavy, throbbing for sensation and demanding attention. He sucks little lovebites all around Ruvik's asshole, teasing him, taking a break between each one to wriggle his tongue against the shy opening. Ruvik's deep voice is nothing short of enchanting when he's moaning like this. His hand is still in Sebastian's hair, mussing it up and petting him almost lovingly. He's certainly gotten into it, pressing back into Sebastian's face and gasping little mewls into the pillow.

When Sebastian pulls away, his ass is mottled with nips and his hole is red from the attention of his tongue. "You like that, Rubix Cube?" He asks, chuckling when Ruvik's body tenses again under his hands.

"You're _unbelievable_ ," Ruvik snaps, tugging on Sebastian's hand to pull him up.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Sebastian asks. "Here I am, following orders."

"You're taking too long--" but he mewls again when Sebastian returns to it. "Sebastian!" Ruvik barks, and that gets his attention. "I need to _come_!"

Sebastian chuckles. He pulls back and means to roll Ruvik over but finds himself shoved onto his back. Ruvik straddles his hips, rubbing their cocks together. Sebastian appreciates the view, smirking at the many lovebites he'd left over Ruvik's neck, shoulders, and chest.

"Fuck me," Ruvik orders, and still manages to sound commanding despite being breathless.

"There are still many ways to _pleasure_ you," Sebastian eases his hands over Ruvik's thin hips. "What's wrong, a virgin can't take it?"

Ruvik's eyes flash and his nails dig into Sebastian's chest. "Seb," he growls, anger evident even as he grinds their bodies together.

"Alright, alright," Sebastian says with another smirk. He pulls Ruvik down into another heated kiss. By now their lips are chapped but the rough texture only highlights the pleasure.

"Get back on your hands and knees," he says once they part, trying to gasp in a breath from Ruvik's eagerness.

"No." Ruvik bucks and Sebastian groans. "I will have you like this."

"Fucking--" but there's no room for argument when Ruvik reaches and grabs his cock, stroking it to full hardness and holding it upright. "Ahh _hh_ \-- Ruvik--"

"Ruben," Ruvik interrupts. His expression is  pure lust and ravenous hunger.

" _Ruben_ ," Sebastian corrects, swallowing as his cock is pumped and pre-cum leaks out over Ruvik's-- Ruben's-- Ruvik's fingers.

He suddenly isn't so impatient, instead grinning and watching Sebastian's face with hungry eyes. His fingers are clever and squeeze tight over the base of his cock. He rubs up and down, reaching back with his other hand, adding more tension and heat to every stroke.

"Lube," Sebastian manages to grit out. Ruvik beams with victory, smug satisfaction radiating from his shivering form as he dismounts and reaches for the side table.

 Sebastian catches his breath, running a hand over his face and through his hair. He sits up when Ruvik rejoins him on the bed, tugging him into another kiss and stealing the lube from his hands. Ruvik scowls in protest when Sebastian coats his fingers with it, not his cock.

"This isn't like the STEM," Sebastian says, heading off any protest before it can be worded. "You can't just take it, you'll hurt yourself."

"You're not _that_ big," Ruvik snaps. "Enough teasing!"

"Will you just shut up and trust me?" Sebastian asks, maneuvering Ruvik onto his knees over his lap. Whatever Ruvik meant to say next is lost in a gasp as Sebastain slides two fingers in-- give him a little taste of what being unprepared would mean. He clutches Sebastian's head to his chest, arching and rolling into the intrusion, moaning loudly. Sebastian allows it, pressing little kisses to his nipples to ease his way deeper inside.

"Have-- toys in the closet--" Sebastian murmurs. His own need for the brat is consuming him and muddling his thoughts.

"I don't care!" Ruvik says, and into his voice bleeds desperation. " _Please_ , Seb! Now!"

He's never heard Ruvik sound so vulnerable and needy. That one word breaks him completely as he fumbles for the lube again, pulling his fingers out to coat his cock liberally. Ruvik whispers _yes_ over and over again as Sebastian pulls his hips down, lining them up.

It's a wet, blistering hot bliss to be inside of Ruvik at last. He has to bite Ruvik's shoulder to stop himself from coming just from the tight, virgin muscles flexing around him. Ruvik settles himself down onto Sebastian's lap, biting his lip until it bleeds and eyes squinting through the pain. Once Sebastian's cock has fully hilted, the head throbbing deep inside of his ass, Ruvik gives an experimental squeeze. The moan he gets in result is worth doing it again, and again.

Sebastian lets out a litany of curses, fingers digging into Ruvik's sides to guide him into moving.  He rocks back and forth first, adjusting and breathing hard against Sebastian's cheek.  

The only warning Sebastian gets is Ruvik's arms wrapping around his shoulders and neck. Using his grip as leverage, Ruvik pulls himself up and Sebastian nearly loses his mind with the wet slide of skin. Then Ruvik lets his weight pull him back down, encompassing his cock completely again.

"You're mine," Ruvik says, only it's not nearly as intimidating as he'd meant it to be. It comes out in a whimper, a plea from where Sebastian's cock nudges up against his prostate. "You're _mine_."

They work together to increase the pace, Sebastian helping to lift him up off his lap and letting him drop back down. Ruvik shudders in Sebastian's arms, every thrust up hitting all the right places inside of him.

"Fucking hell," Sebastian hisses through gritted teeth. "Fuck, that's good, _fuck_!"

"Harder," Ruvik orders breathlessly. Sebastian obeys without consideration, adjusting his grip on Ruvik's ass to pull him up and push him down in a faster, tighter beat. It's still too slow for them both; Sebastian pushes Ruvik back and lifts one of his legs up, hooks it over his shoulder as he starts up a heady and intense pace. This angle feels incredible for Ruvik, who can only cry out and hang on as he's fucked into the bed.

"Mine," Ruvik gasps, digging his nails into Sebastian's arms. "Say it, say you're mine!"

"I'm yours," Sebastian says, something like relief crackling down his spine as he keeps thrusting forward. "Fucking-- yours-- fucking hell I'm going to _come_ you're so _tight_ \--"

"Yes," Ruvik moans, smirking like he already has. "Come... come inside me..."

But Sebastian is nothing if not determined. He hikes up Ruvik's other leg and leans over him, so the brat is near folded in half. He fucks into Ruvik's ass mercilessly, using his elbows to keep his knees locked and legs spread. Ruvik wasn't expecting that, judging from the way his back arches and his eyes roll up. Nothing he says after that is comprehensible as he clings to Sebastian and trips headlong into ecstasy.

He claws up Sebastian's back when he comes, jerking bodily and squeezing unbelievably tight.  Satisfied that Ruvik has released first, Sebastian seeks his own pleasure, his thrusts immediately growing erratic. Ruvik moans again when he comes inside of him, weakly, exhausted by pleasure.

For a few minutes Sebastian lies on top of Ruvik, panting into his neck, enjoying the feeling of the hot body underneath him. Their sweat and breath mingles, sticking their skin together as they try to cool down. Neither is willing to pull away as delightful afterglow tickles through their shivering bodies.

Sebastian gets up first, pulling out and rolling onto his back. He wipes his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and glances over at Ruvik, who is smiling, quite content.

"Was that so hard?" Ruvik purrs, reaching and stroking the back of his hand down Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian can't resist, and rolls over again to yank Ruvik into his chest.

"You win," Sebastian admits, but quietly, like anyone could overhear them.

"I always do," Ruvik says. He sounds nothing short of gleeful, nuzzling Sebastian's shoulder. "I knew it from the moment I saw you. 'This one is mine', I thought. And here you are, dear Seb."

Sebastian snorts. "When I first saw you," he says, "My thought was, 'What the fuck is that?'"

Ruvik rolls his eyes so hard Sebastian can feel it against his skin. "Charming," he says.

"Shortly after that was, 'I'm going to die in here.'"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure it was very scary for you." Ruvik says, a chuckle in his voice. "Poor Seb."

"So nice to hear I provided you with amusement."

"Endless amusement." Ruvik has that teasing, overexcited glint in his eyes again as he leans up to look Sebastian in the face. "And you do have other redeeming qualities." His lips twitch. "I'm quite fond of your face."

"Is that Rubix Cube for 'hey, you're hot'?" Sebastian laughs at the bristle this gets him. He presses a kiss to Ruvik's temple to placate him. "Your face isn't so bad either," he says. "This one and the old one."

"The old one was burnt," Ruvik says.

"Yeah, and?"

"Nevermind," Ruvik says, but his smile is pleased, like he's secretly mulling something over. He lies down again. And for the first time in a very, very, very long time, they both sleep peacefully. The smoke cannot plague them over the comfortable smell of sex and each other.  They cannot hear the screams over one another's breathing. There is not a single nightmare, no guilt, no fear, no loss. Strangely, wondrously, obsessively, insistently, confusingly, endlessly, there is only each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who made it this far, to everyone who left a comment or a kudos, and thank you to Ajelo for being a beautiful muse. If you want to hit me up, you can do so at my tumblr (http://donskoi.tumblr.com). Thank you very much for reading.


	7. Epilogue

It really hurts to see Sebastian like this. Just over a year ago, the situation had been reversed: Joseph had been in the hospital bed, and Sebastian had been sitting next to him.

Joseph sighs and pushes up his glasses, unable to focus on the paperwork on his lap. Sebastian is still unconscious but breathing on his own. His bare chest is heavily bandaged. He'd taken a shotgun blast in the line of duty and had barely survived it. The surgery had been rough but successful; and now it only remains to  wait until he wakes up. If he does, Joseph thinks, but that's unfair to Sebastian.

After the absolute hell he and his partner have been through; after choosing a divorce over quitting his job as a detective; after all the time they'd spent tracking down Kidman; Sebastian can't, and won't, die like this.

Sebastian had saved his life countless times in the STEM. Sebastian hadn't rejoined the force until Joseph woke from his coma. And now Joseph will wait until his partner wakes up. It's the least he can do...

The door to the private room opens and Joseph turns, expecting a nurse. What he gets instead is a small man, around 5'4, wearing a dirty hoodie and ragged jeans. In the hood Joseph cannot see his face except for the white hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. What little skin Joseph can see is near albinism in its paleness.

Joseph has never seen him before, but he knows exactly who this is. Sebastian's... _ward_. His _lover_. The one thing, the one person, driving nails into their partnership and friendship and keeping them from truly seeing eye to eye.

"How did you get in here?" Joseph hisses, slowly standing up, gathering his papers in his hands. "Get out."

Ruvik ignores him completely. He only has eyes for Sebastian: dark, furious, and outright insane eyes. He moves past Joseph to Sebastian's side, putting his hands onto the unconscious man's chest and shuddering violently.

" _Seb_ ," Ruvik says, hardly a whisper, but weighted in heat.

 Joseph doesn't want to start a fight. He doesn't want to alert anyone to Ruvik's presence. For one, Ruvik is a dangerous psychopath. God knows what he'd do if cornered. For two... Sebastian wouldn't want that, would he? So he'll let Ruvik's fingers crinkle in the blankets, lets him stare in that creepy way.

"Will he live?" Ruvik asks.

"Yes," Joseph grudgingly answers.

Ruvik lets out a huge sigh, like he'd been holding his breath for hours.

"How did you find out about this?" Joseph says.

"I keep my eye on Seb," Ruvik says like it doesn't matter, and one of his hands strokes down the side of Sebastian's handsome jaw. "Always..." he trails off, leans over, and actually kisses Sebastian on the lips.

"You're not allowed to leave yet," Ruvik murmurs. It's clearly meant for Sebastian only, but Joseph listens in. "You do not go to them without my permission. If you die, I will destroy _everything_ you _ever_ cared for."

Joseph shifts, drops his papers onto the side table. He has a feeling Seb wouldn't want him to hear this, but he can't leave Ruvik alone here. God knows what sick things he'd do to Sebastian's unconscious body. Carve his name into it, probably.

After giving Sebastian another deceptively soft kiss, Ruvik spins around and faces Joseph with nothing but the anger of all the furies in his expression.

"Where is the filth that did this?" He asks.

"Got away," Joseph says. When Ruvik's face darkens, Joseph shrugs. "Happens all the time in Krimson City."

"What do you know about him?" Ruvik steps forward; Joseph steps back.

"Telling you would be a death sentence." Joseph crosses his arms. "Let us handle it."

"No." Ruvik states simply. "Tell me what you know. _Now_." He's giving an order, but Joseph is not under the same spell as Sebastian. He says nothing, steeling his expression as Ruvik's darkens even further.

"Very well," Ruvik says. "I would, ah, inquire further, but Sebastian would be _cross_ with me when he wakes. If you don't care about him, nor his justice, then _that is fine_. I will find out on my own." He brushes past Joseph staring straight ahead, sending chills down Joseph's spine with his air of determination.  He looks back once, but Joseph doesn't bother to analyze his expression as his gaze lingers on Sebastian while he pulls the door closed.

 

"So," Sebastian says, stretching his arms in front of him. "Give it to me straight."

"You've been asleep for four days," Joseph says, thumping his pen against his notebook. "You were whisked here quick enough to prevent infection and internal bleeding. You'll be off duty for a few months-- again-- but with rest and proper therapy you'll recover just fine."

"Good." Sebastian feels his bandaged chest, grunting when it stings.

"This time, don't ruin your liver during your time off."

Sebastian quirks a smile. "I quit drinking," he says, but he doesn't convince Joseph anymore than usual. "What happened to the case?"

Joseph shifts. He looks down at his notes while he clears his throat. "Dropped," he says.

" _Dropped_?" Sebastian snaps to look at him, scowling into his hazel eyes. "Why the _fuck_ \-- what about the shit who fucking _shot_ me?!"

"Calm down," Joseph says, noting Sebastian's increased heart rate on the monitor. "Let me explain."

Sebastian doesn't calm down, though. He glares at Joseph until he gets his answers.

"The man who shot you was part of the Crits." Joseph flips his notebook to the next page, carefully avoiding Sebastian's eye. "He's dead."

"How?"

"Rival gang, seems like." Joseph keeps his voice light. "His body was found in a warehouse two days ago after someone working the early morning shift complained of a smell."

"And how did he die?" Sebastian asks again.

Joseph sighs. "You know how he died," he says quietly. "He was mutilated. His brain pulled apart. Experimented on. Died slowly."

Sebastian shuts his eyes and leans back against the pillows. "God damn it," he mutters.

"Official story is 'rival gang'. No one has any reason to suspect otherwise." Joseph's lips go thin. "I thought you might want to keep it that way."

Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose, as if chasing away a headache.

"You did have a visitor while unconscious," Joseph might as well tell him everything now. "I refused to tell him anything, but I guess he has his own ways."

"He sure does," Sebastian grumbles.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asks. "Your pet psychopath has avenged you. Doesn't that make you happy."

"Shut up." Sebastian says. "Not the fucking time."

Joseph looks away, snaps his notebook closed. "It hasn't been the time for a year now," he points out. "When are you going to see how _dangerous_ this--"

The door opens and this time, Joseph doesn't even look. Sebastian does, though, straight up, like a dog awaiting its master.

" _Seb_ ," Ruvik sighs with relief. "You're awake."

"Yeah," Sebastian says. And its with that little word that everyone in the room knows: Sebastian won't do shit. He won't report anything. He won't turn Ruvik in.

Neither will Joseph, but he doesn't have to stay to witness this.

"Excuse me," he mumbles, standing and heading for the door. Brushing by Ruvik (wearing different clothes now, the others must have gotten too bloody), pushing the door open, vacating into the public hallway as quickly as possible.

Ruvik is across the room in three steps, grabbing onto Sebastian's shoulders and pressing their lips together in a rushed, heated kiss.

"I'm fine," Sebastian says. He helps Ruvik climb onto the bed, hugging him close, even though it sends pain through his torso. "Babe. I'm fine."

" _Good_." Ruvik hisses. "Otherwise..."

"I heard what you did," Sebastian says. He strokes his hand through Ruvik's grown out curls of white hair.

"He shot you," Ruvik says like that explains away everything. His fingers trace over the features of Sebastian's face, over long memorized details and scars. "No one hurts you. _No one_."

"No one but you," Sebastian catches his hand and kisses Ruvik's palm.

"You're mine." Ruvik nuzzles his face into the side of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian allows the hug, tightens it, even.

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian sighs with a half-defeated smile. "I'm yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't happy with the old ending, so I added this. I hope you enjoyed it, and that it closed up some threads for you. Thank you very much for reading, and a special thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos. You're all amazing.


End file.
